Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power
by Hikari no Vikki
Summary: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! But something else is afoot... can Asa be saved in time?
1. Prolouge

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power  
Chapter: 1  
Author: Hikari no Vikki  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
Parings: TancredxOC, CharliexEmma, OCxOC  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a bookstore that had a Starbucks in it. Can't remember the name of it for the life of me, I swear. 

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

Vikki: Ack! Another story! Bad plotbunnies, bad!

Yami Vikki: You had this coming to you ever since you read Charlie Bone and the Troublesome Trio, you know. The plotbunnies just sped up the process.

Vikki: Smart-ass.

Yami Vikki: Baka hikari.

Both: Hmph!

Owyn: (walks in with all his bishounen cuteness) (whines) No fighting…. Please?

Both: (look at Owyn)

Yami Vikki: (looks back at hikari) I will if you will.

Vikki: Ditto.

Yami Vikki: Nobody says ditto anymore.

Vikki: I do. Now shut up and lemme post the chapter.

Owyn: No fighting?

Yami Vikki: (walks off, sulking and muttering a string of Hylian curses under her breath)

Vikki: (blinks, shrugs) On with it then!

* * *

When knights roamed free and kings ruled the land, magic was abundant, as were the users of it.

The strongest ones were usually sorcerers.

Sorcerers and sorceresses were either very cynical or very sarcastic. They can hide their emotions really well and they usually are in the direct service of a king or queen such as an advisor or a lady-in-waiting. They are known for their tempers, but also for their wisdom.

The ones under them are the most well known of the magic users, the Wizards and Witches.

This particular group uses more weaponry than sorcerers and their spells are vocal, unlike sorcerers and sorceresses who do not. As for their emotional status, they're a lot like any normal person with one exception.

Every magic user always has some amount of sarcasm in them and whenever they experience fear or embaressment, they become somewhat keen to hide it with that sarcasm.

And then there were the enchanters and enchantresses.

This type of magic user was very unstable. They were easily anger for one thing, and were incredibly ditzy. Not to mention that they were immensely vain as well. Some of them liked to pick on others, so they set spells or enchantments on said person if they so deemed them worthy. Most of the time, such spells were actually to teach the person a lesson, but quite a few of them were just for their personal entertainment.

Then magicians, like Mathonwy, the Red King's closest friend, were nearly identical in every way to the wizards and witches except one. Magicians tended to keep secrets, but they had wonderful temperaments.

The last group was called the mages.

You immediately notice that both males and females are called mages. Their emotions are relatively balanced and depending on how a mage is raised, they stand by their principles and beliefs. And when they say they stand by them, they mean it; there's no fooling around when it comes to honor and pride especially when it comes to family. As for whether cynicality or sarcasm dominates their mood, mages are also pretty much balanced in that area as well. Yet unlike the other magic users, our summoning techniques are based on our seal. Every mage when the reach 14 years of age has to create a seal to harness their magic and ablities. If they don't their magic can go haywire and can potentially be fatal to the user.

One such mage was married to Guanhamara, a witch. His name was Solomon Glyndwr.

After Guanhamara had helped her sister Amoret make a mirror, a magical mirror that would take her back to any moment, she told Solomon that he had to find the ancient stones of power.

The stones of power were items said to have been blessed by Merlin himself. But they were dangerous items. Dangerous indeed.

And there were six of these powerful stones.

The first, a sapphire so blue it was hypnotizing. It could control whole oceans at once, as well as rain, and snow. It was cold to the touch they said, and could help one travel to any point anywhere in time or place.

The second was a topaz so bright, it almost outshined the sun. It presided over lightning, and could kill as many as ten thousand men in a single strike. Not even a lightning rod could veer its sparks off-course.

The third was an opal of many colors that held the power of wind in its depths. But not only is wind at its disposal, but gases as well, and fumes so toxic they could kill. But it could also take away the hearing and speech of others at a whim as well.

The fourth, a small but bright emerald. It's qualities were normal, in fact it almost seemed fake, but one characteristic set it apart. It was warm to the touch and seemed to give off a calming aura. It gave the user of it most, if not all, the powers of the earth and the ability to become, speak to, and understand animals.

The fifth was a rare stone, made of pure black onyx. It only sparkled in the moonlight, and it was ice-cold to the touch. It had been made, they said, by Mathonwy the magician, but he had been forced to abandon it. The stone gave the user the power of darkness, a darkness so strong that not even the light of the sun could banish it.

The sixth, and last stone was a ruby, taken from a mountain of fire, and made to house a power so strong that it could destroy even buildings of stone. The stone itself seemed to flicker with fire even at night and it was almost hot enough to burn someone's hand.

When Solomon finally he found them, he realized that if Borlath, an evil son of the Red King and a fire starter himself, ever got a hold of these trinkets, it would mean certain disaster to them all. He them back with him, and kept them a secret.

But his secret did not last long, for through he had kept his secret well, Borlath learned of the stones. He sought them out, but they were nowhere to be found. When Solomon learned of Borlath's search, he hid the stones deep within the castle itself, around the city, outside the city, and even in his own home, disguising them as no more than a simple diamonds or crystals.

He prayed that it would be enough, enough to hide them forever. He knew that someone would find them one day, but only someone who had a pure heart and was devoid of darkness could reveal what any of them truly were.

For so long they stayed hidden, forgotten, gathering dust. And years later, in the time of a boy named Charlie Bone, they sits and wait for someone to claim them.

Now the time has come at last, the time for the stones to rise, and the destiny of the endowed to change forever.

* * *

If you want chapter two, which is already typed up, you have to review. No, nope. No begging. Just review. Oh, and give me suggestions on things to do with the plot if you've read the sixth book, mkay? 


	2. Little Fire, Young Fighter

Chapter Two: Little Fire, Young Fighter

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power  
Chapter: 2  
Author: Hikari no Vikki  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
Parings: TancredxOC, CharliexEmma, OCxOC  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a… Barnes and Noble, that's it!

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

Vikki: This is based off of the sixth book for those of you who don't know.

Yami Vikki: On with the story?

Vikki: Yes, please do.

Yami Vikki: (clicks 'submit chapter' button) BEEP!

* * *

It had certainly been an eventful vacation. His Uncle Paton had gone with Charlie to see Diamond Corner, or what was left of it… but when they were there, strange beasts had searched the house. And odd thing indeed.

Now Charlie Bone sat by his window, watching the sun set lazily. He was watching a boy with white-blond hair that was staring up at the light pole near the bus stop as if expecting something to happen. The light flickered and the boy frowned. His friend Billy Raven had white hair just like this boy, but his eyes were red.

This boy's eyes were an odd golden color. They weren't scary to say the least, but they weren't too warming. They seemed to hold something back, but everyone could see what it was. Charlie shook his head a little. He couldn't quite place what he was feeling.

Eventually the light stopped flickering, and the boy's frown became a testy wave, like when one is gauging whether to leave something be or keep at it. He touched the pole with one hand and closed his eyes. The light seemed to glow even brighter, and at last the boy smiled.

The boy looked up and nodded his head as if satisfied. Then he looked away, straight at Charlie. The boy smiled wider, though his smile was more of a wistful nature. He waved, nodded, winked, and then turned toward Miss Ingledew's bookstore. As he left, a strange creature followed him. It was small, cat-like, and was dotted with white clouds on its dark blue fur. Charlie didn't know what to make of it, so he simply put a mental 'trash' stamp on the information and sent it off.

Though slightly wary, Charlie went away from the window and up to his bedroom to pack for the next day.

.oOo.

"May I sit next to you?"

Charlie was startled a little by the soft voice, but he kept his calm and craned his head to see the owner of the voice.

The person was a girl, about his age, and wearing a purple cape. She had a bright smile, short, wavy fiery red hair, and vivid green eyes. Charlie nodded slightly, turning back to the window.

As she sat down, the seat seemed to become hotter, but not a burning kind of hot. It was just… hot.

He turned back to her, and cleared his throat.

"Is it just me or did this seat become a little bit hotter?" She looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?" The seat seemed to cool as her bright smile dissolved into a thin, curious line.

"That," he stated simply, "The seat got hot and now it's cool again. How odd…" A look of understanding seemed to come upon her face as if a light bulb had lit it. "Oh! I understand now. I'm terribly sorry, but that was me."

"You can heat up furniture?" "No," she shook her head, "I'm endowed. A fire-starter." There was silence for a second as Charlie blinked at the girl. "Well," he said finally, "I guess that explains it." She giggled at that. She looked up at him and winked a familiar wink. "I guess it does."

Charlie fell silent once more as another smile lit up her face and the seat warmed a little. He wondered why he hadn't met this girl before, if she was endowed. Then a thought occurred to him as the bus started down the street at last. He looked at her sharply and said, "Are you new at Bloor's?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. And I'm sorry for not saying, but my name is Enya Maeve. Interesting name, I know." "It sounds familiar… does it mean something?"

She nodded. "Both names are of Celtic origin, first of all. Enya means little fire, and Maeve means goddess of song. So, put together, my names means, Little Fire, Goddess of Song. Cool, huh?" Charlie nodded. "And I'm Charlie Bone. Nice to meet you." They smiled at each other a soft, friendly smile.

"I'm going to give you the low-down on what's happening with the endowed at Bloor's." She nodded patiently. "There are good guys and bad guys, and I'm one of the good guys." "So you're endowed too? What power?" "Picture traveling. Now, there are others, and you'll meet them in good time, so don't you worry. Now, since you're new, your guardians must've enrolled you through the headmaster."

"Yes," she said curtly, "Headmaster Bloor. It was required that I be there for the enrolling. I had to demonstrate my power for him after which he asked politely if I was to spy on, well, you. Since I didn't know you at the time, I simply said no. Now that I know you, I would have said no even if I had known you at the time of my enrolling. I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't going to be one of their little toys. After that I stomped out of the room, burning his hands as I did so." Charlie winced.

"They'll be after you for sure now." "No they won't." said a cool voice behind them. This time Charlie did jump. They looked behind them, the next seat over.

Light skinned hands hung crossed over the top of the seat. A familiar set of golden eyes looked down at them both. "Hey… I know you!" Charlie gasped. The boy smirked. "You saw me yesterday didn't you? I didn't realize that anyone was watching." He presented a hand to Charlie, who shook it. "Owyn Glyndwr."

"Cousin!" Enya exclaimed, "You go to Bloor's now too?" "Of course I do," he snapped playfully. "I can't let them hurt my favorite cousin now can I?" She giggled. "You tease," she slipped through a giggle. "I am not a tease," he said defiantly, "I taunt." "Same thing!" she whined.

"Your name," Charlie asked, "is it Welsh?" "Yes. Owyn means young fighter and Glyndwr means valley water." Charlie hummed. "An odd combination don't you think?" Owyn shrugged. "Not really. I believe that no single person has the ability to control me."

"You'll find that a little bit more likely at Bloor's than in a normal school Owyn. Endowed or not, if you aren't telekinetic, you can be controlled." Owyn was silent for a minute during which the bus ran across the normal pothole on Rosethorn Boulevard. (A/N: Random street, I know. I don't know the route he goes to school… they barely even tell you that he gets on the bus!)

"Really?" he said finally. "You think that? You don't know what my power is then." Charlie looked up at Owyn. "What is it then? I saw you mess around with that light pole the other day…" "No, Charlie, _that _was something else entirely. My real power is power negation. If you try to hypnotize me it will not work, plus, if I want to, I can rebound the power back to the owner and do the same to them."

Charlie smiled. "You sound like you would get along well with my friend Tancred."

Once more Owyn shrugged. "Does he have a temper?" "Hell yes." "Then to answer you question, of course we will." They all laughed at that.

.oOo.

They got off the bus, chatting amongst the other students.

Charlie had found out that Owyn was in his department, music. "Cousin is a bit of a drama queen, so I'm guessing that's why she's in drama." "Hey!" She whacked him across the head. "Ouch! I was just kidding, Enya!" Enya smiled brightly. "I know. I've just wanted to do that for so long."

Owyn growled. "Yeah, yeah sure you di- huh? What smells like fish?" Charlie looked around. "Dunno… and what's up with this fog? It wasn't like this two weeks ago." "I know," mused Enya, "it's all so strange."

Suddenly a boy only a few inches taller than Charlie stepped in front of them. Owyn coughed. "I think I know where the smell is coming from…"

At first glance, the boy looked like he had just come out of a body of water and immediately put dry clothes on. His eyes were an odd aquamarine blue, and his hair was a pale, sickly greenish-blue color. His skin was tinted a light yellow-green and it also seemed as if it were fishlike. Speaking of which, he reeked of the smell of it.

"Um," Charlie stammered, "hello." The boy didn't even smile.

He simply handed Charlie a slip of paper. He immediately recognized it as Dr. Bloor's stationary. Typed, no, printed in a thick, spidery scroll were the words:

_**Charlie Bone has been designated official  
monitor to Dagbert Endless. He will show him  
all locations revalent to a music student in the  
second year. He will also acquaint Dagbert  
with the rules and regulations of this academy,  
and impart him any information regarding  
compulsory attire and equipment. If Dagbert  
Endless infringes upon any academy rule,  
Charlie Bone will be held responsible.**_

Charlie gulped. Owyn looked at the note. "I haven't even met the man and I hate him already." Enya looked over her should at him. "Who, Dr. Bloor? Yeah, you should." She turned around and muttered something that sounded like, 'And you have every right to hate the-' after which she lowered her voice even further.

"That's me," said the boy, pointing to his name. Before he could speak again Owyn cut in with, "Dagbert Endless. Yes, we know. We can read." Dagbert looked at him but did not glare. His eyes seemed to swim with water, and his face looked strained. Owyn stared coldly back, his gold eyes doing the same.

Finally the boy simply grunted slightly and latched himself onto Charlie's right arm. Charlie, a little disturbed, didn't know quite what to say, or do for that matter.

"Say, Charlie shouldn't you be getting to assembly?"

Charlie looked behind him.

There stood Fidelio, in his blue cape with books obviously being held in his right hand under it and a book bag slung over his right shoulder over it.

And, who are they?" "New students," he replied glumly. "New students? Wow!" Then Fidelio's face fell a little. "Are any of them NOT endowed?" Charlie looked at Dagbert, who shook his head. "Sorry buddy, no." At this, Fidelio scowled. Then he paused to sniff. "And erm, Charlie? Did you bathe or not? Cause it smells like rotting fish," he muttered slowly, "and what's up with this fog?"

"Me," said Dagbert softly.

Fidelio blinked. "O… kay." He turned to the other two. "And you are?"

"Owyn Glyndwr." He smirked, smoothing out one of his short wavy locks that came across his face. He looked over at Enya. She curtsied a little and said, "Enya Maeve, 'tis a pleasure to meet a friend of Charlie." Fidelio blushed a little at the curtsy, but showed the thought aside as Owyn flicked at the back of her head and said, "Oi, cousin! We aren't at a fancy dinner!"

"Well it's just polite to do so thank you very much!" And she held herself up a little, a proud look of contentment plastered to her face. Charlie shook his head, smiling.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, we need to be going." "Oh yes, that's right!" And so the little group moved on.

During their walk, a small spat occurred.

"So Dagbert?" Fidelio questioned, "What's your endowment?" Dagbert was as cool as ever. The sunlight glistened on the water droplets in his hair for some time before he replied.

"I'd prefer not to say. The smell of fish I'm sure is enough to explain it if you can figure it out well enough." Fidelio scoffed a little but left it at that. Then Owyn asked a question.

"Where is it you're coming from Dagbert?" He looked almost sincere with his question. Dagbert also thought a little while in his reply. "I come from the North. Far, far north. I was at a place called Loth's Academy but they expelled me." Charlie's ears perked up at that.

"What for?"

"There was a drowning," he stated in a semi-monotone voice, "Not my fault, of course, but you know how parents are. They need an explanation for EVEYTHING." "Tell me about it," Owyn said airily.

"Anyway," he continued, "someone gave them my name." At this he lowered his voice. "He didn't last long though." Owyn could tell he was hiding a smile. He refrained from pointing out this fact however.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"The snitcher." Everyone seemed to pale a little except Owyn, who was glaring fiercely at the boy now from the corner of his eye.

They had now reached the hall and Charlie was so keen on knowing what happened that he forgot the rules.

"Silence in the hall, Charlie Bone." He jumped. The voice was definitely not Manfred. He sighed, rubbing the spot over his frantically beating heart. When they arrive at the door beneath the carving of crossed trumpets, Enya hugged her cousin goodbye and waved at the others, walking toward the drama door.

After they walked through the door Charlie said, "I'm glad the Fiona was on duty and not Manfred."

Dagbert looked hurt.

"What's wrong with Manfred?" He asked sharply.

Owyn resisted the urge to say, "Everything," as Charlie stammered out a small, "Never mind." He was beginning to really hate the boy. As soon as he knew the rules, he would make sure that Dagbert stayed far away from the both of them. Actually three counting Fidelio.

They saw a small boy with white hair and blood red eyes sitting in a corner. Charlie had mentioned the boy once or twice to him, so he must've been Billy Raven.

Billy saw Dagbert, looked at Charlie with a fearful and apologetic look, and then ran out.

"Bit of an odd fish isn't he?" said Dagbert to Charlie.

"Is he talking about Billy Raven or himself?" Fidelio whispered to Charlie. Owyn heard it and grinned. But as soon as they all looked at Dagbert, their smiles faded, and Owyn's scowl returned deeper than ever.

"It's Mr. Carp next," Charlie announced. "I'd bet you'll like that," Fidelio taunted, "a carp is a very nice fish." Dagbert glared. Owyn's scowl lightened a little at seeing Dagbert's ego take a blow.

When the quartet entered Mr. Carp's room, it didn't get any better.

Mr. Carp was a very stout man with a round, red face. He hated Charlie because he never paid attention and he made the class laugh when he did answer.

"Ah, new students. Where to put you?" He surveyed Dagbert and Owyn. "I suppose, Owyn, that you take the desk on Charlie's right and Dagbert, his left. You should both keep him in check I hope."

"Why should we?" asked Dagbert innocently. "Because," Mr. Carp scoffed, "he's your mentor. Though he needs one himself if you ask me."

They sat down as Mr. Carp laughed at his joke and a punctuation lesson began.

All day long Dagbert stuck to Charlie like super glue. When they passed Olivia and Emma, the conversation was going fine until a certain question was asked.

"So you're both endowed?" Owyn nodded politely to Emma. "Yes. I'm not sure what he does." "Oh wow! New endowed! We'll have so much fun!" Owyn coughed and muttered something that sounded like, "I'm not so sure about that."

Olivia sniffed the air cautiously. "Is that fishy smell you, Dagbert?"

Dagbert glared.

"So what if it is? Besides, we all think you're both dreadful. Your hairdos are absolutely revolting." Olivia gasped. Then she glared. She opened her mouth to say something, but another voice stopped her.

"Who's dreadful?" Owyn's ears perked up. "Cousin!"

Enya stomped up to Owyn. "Did you really say that?" Owyn panicked. "No, no, I swear! I wasn't even thinking it, Enya." His eyes seemed to tell the truth.

Still, Olivia didn't seem to think Charlie wasn't thinking it.

"Well, we both know what you really think of us Charlie. Come on Em." And she dragged a bewildered Emma after her.

"Wait! Olivia!" "Don't bother with them," Dagbert said, "we know their type. Airheads." "Stop saying 'we' you little git! I really had wanted to speak with them you know."

Dagbert ignored the comment with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

"I'll see if I can talk to Olivia, okay Charlie? Since I'm in her department I can get to her easier." Charlie nodded sadly towards Enya. "I don't know about Emma though. You'll be alright though won't you?" Charlie made a face and looked at Dagbert.

"Physically, yes." Enya sighed as she made off after Olivia.

Then they went down the hallway once more with Owyn muttering a string of whispered insults at Dagbert.

They were walking toward the Red Castle, looking up at it with looks of admiration and wonder. All except Charlie, who seemed to be in a rather sulky mood. As Owyn was muttering something that sounded like, "Bloody nit-picking git," Charlie saw Gabriel, a smaller boy with soft, shiny ash-brown hair.

"Oh, Dagbert, stay here for a second will you? I want to go talk to someone."

Dagbert made to follow him but Owyn held him back. "Oh no you don't!" Dagbert struggled in Owyn's tough grasp.

"Do you want to drown Glyndwr?" "You know your power doesn't work on me you fish-slime." Dagbert stopped struggling. "And why is that then? Just because you are endowed doesn't mean you can resist me."

"You'll have to figure out that yourself."

Dagbert growled and punched Owyn in the stomach with his elbow. Owyn doubled back, his hand reaching out for Dagbert's cloak. Barely missing the hem, he ran after him, but was too late, seeing as Gabriel had run off.

"Why did you say that?" he could hear Charlie saying.

What had he done NOW?

"I wouldn't bother going after him Charlie. Who want a friend who can't even wear old clothes?" Charlie seemed to be fighting back now. "He can't help it! It's his endowment, all right? Now will you stop scaring off all my friends?"

"I'm not scaring them off. I'm just stating the truth," he said innocently. Owyn walked up, rubbing his side. "That innocent voice will only get you so far you know." Dagbert said nothing, he only glared and resumed his spot clinging to Charlie's side. Fidelio had caught up with them once more and could tell that Charlie was a bit miffed.

He looked over at Owyn, who was glaring furiously at Dagbert and muttering a string of curses under his breath once more.

Charlie, now thoroughly through with Dagbert, shook him off and yelled, "If you want to go see the ruins, go see them by yourself!" After which Owyn followed, muttered the most polite 'Good day,' he could muster.

Fidelio ran off after them but the smell of fish was now so overpowering he had to make for the nearest washroom.

As soon as Charlie and Owyn were behind the school doors, they caught up with Billy Raven in the blue coatroom.

"Billy!" Charlie cried, exasperated. "I'm so glad I found you." "No," said Billy in a hushed voice, "I'm glad I found you. That boy Dagbert is trouble Charlie, I've some troubling news about him."

"Troubling news?" Owyn whispered between breaths, "Tell us something we don't know."

All of a sudden the doors came open, and Dagbert stood in the opening, the fish smell under control. They boy seemed to be able to send it out and take it back in at will.

Billy now clung to Charlie's left arm in fear, his red eyes and small pink lips quivering with fear.

"Look Dagbert, I don't mind being your mentor, but you better stop messing with my friends or else-" "Or else what?" Dagbert said sharply.

His expression had hardened considerably, but Charlie could say nothing. Not even Owyn had a snazzy comeback this time.

"Or else nothing," Dagbert sneered, "You're powerless Charlie Bone. You might as well make the best of things." Owyn was fuming by now. Charlie looked around at him and could definitely tell that he and Tancred were a lot alike. They both had easily riled tempers, but Owyn seemed more inclined to keep his under control.

After supper, when the other students went to the classrooms once more, the group headed to the King's room.

"So what is the King's room Charlie? You were telling me about it on the bus ride here." Owyn had calmed down now somewhat, but he stood on Charlie's left, opposite from Dagbert.

"It's where the King's portrait hangs, and where all the endowed students do their homework there. Because we're the red King' descendants."

"So now I'll get to meet the rest of you." Dagbert leaped ahead of Charlie, excited. Owyn leaned over and whispered, "Be glad for as long as you can without him. I doubt this moment will last long."

It didn't.

By the time they got there Dagbert was gazing at the shelves of books that lined the curved walls. "A round room…" Dagbert mused, "and a round table. How classic."

And then more endowed students entered the room. Joshua Tilpin, Dorcas Loom, the twins, Inez and Idith Branko, and one other little girl who wasn't with the group came in, the girl last.

She was short for one thing, and looked incredibly young. Her hair was jet-black and her skin was as pale as the moon. Her eyes were a strange color, but they were not hypnotized. Charlie knew that Manfred couldn't hypnotize people anymore. They were a sparkling silver color that seemed to entrance Owyn a little.

"Let me see," said Dagbert, observing the group, "magnetism, right?" Joshua beamed and puffed up his chest. "And don't you forget it!"

Dagbert turned to Dorcas. "You can bewitch clothing, right?"

Dorcas too beamed and asked him, "How can you tell?" "I can't," he said, "Someone told me."

Then he turned to-

"And we are telekinetic," said one of the twins. The one on the right said, "I'm Idith." The other, "I'm Inez. And you are?"

"I am a boy whose name is as endless as the ocean. But you may call me Dagbert." The twins gasped.

A little ways away Owyn was surveying the others.

"Are these the 'evil' ones?" "Yes," whispered Charlie, "but that other girl is new… she looks so afraid." "Yes… the Bloor's might be threatening her family if she doesn't cooperate." Charlie nodded.

Dagbert turned to the girl. "And what about you? You must be new as well."

"Yes," she said softly, her voice shaky, "m-metal m-manipulation. I'm Alexis Charity." She said nothing more.

When Tancred and Lysander arrived, the situation in the room didn't get any better.

Tancred was in a mood today, paper flying everywhere, books included, among some pencils, of few of which were sharp enough to kill. But Tancred's gaze somehow fell upon Owyn's and the storms ceased at once. Owyn winked a mouthed a small, "That was me, sorry," and bent down to his work.

"A storm-boy!" Dagbert cried happily. He went over and shook their hands. "And a spirit caller, right?" Lysander beamed a little and flashed a cool smile. Then he turned to Enya, who had come in at that moment.

"I don't know what you are…" She looked at him. "What? My endowment, you mean? I prefer to keep it secret if you know what I'm saying." Dagbert frowned a little. "I do, but I really want to know…" "Sorry," she said smiling, ruffling his hair, "but you won't know today." Dagbert turned around, and touched his hair. It was completely dry. Slicking it over again, he looked at her once more. When she didn't look up, he sat down.

He had muttered something about Asa, but Lysander had told him to get to work. Charlie did kind of miss Asa in a way, because Asa had helped them last year… he wondered, in the corner of his mind, if that was why Asa had disappeared so suddenly.

But what were they doing to him?

He sighed and bent over his work again.

When they made it back to the dormitories, a few of the other kids had crowded around Dagbert. Bragger had wanted to know what Dagbert's endowment was, but he wouldn't tell.

Many of them were goading him to answer them, but Dagbert seemed to ignore it. Owyn, on the other hand, was going nuts. He looked like he was about to blow a gasket with all the noise in the room.

"Answer!" shouted Rupe, a smaller boy from across the room.

Realizing he had to defend the boy, Charlie inwardly groaned. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Stop bothering him," Charlie said, closing his eyes and hoping for silence. But he did not get it.

"Why should we?" asked Bragger Braine, flashing a malicious grin, "We normal kids have a right to know when one of you guys enters the fray. Am I right boys?" The crowd behind him seemed to agree, as they were yelling a mighty strong reply.

Then Bragger leaned on his bedpost and turned to Dagbert.

"So new boy, what do you do? And forgive me for saying so, but Endless isn't a name."

At this, Owyn had something to say.

"Any word can be a name. Just look at mine. Or do you think that Glyndwr is a bunch of nonsense as well?" Bragger scoffed. "I'm not interested in _you_, I'm interested in the new boy here."

"As if I'm not new myself," muttered Owyn under his breath.

Bragger's foot was now on Dagbert's rail on his bed. Dagbert straightened himself up, looked at Bragger with his cold aquamarine eyes and said, "My name is as endless as the ocean and I drown people."

Bragger slipped off the edge of the bed and fell flat on his back on the floor.

Not even Owyn laughed.

* * *

The next chapter you'll have to wait for... I don't have it typed up yet... but tanks for thoses reviews! gives cookies to all 


	3. Dreamweaver

Chapter Three: Dreamweaver 

.oOo.

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Flame  
Chapter: 3  
Author: Hikari no Vikki  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
Parings: TancredxOC, CharliexEmma, OCxOC  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

This was a strange chapter, so bear with me here, and review darn you.

* * *

Alexis curled up into her bed that night, her eyes full of fear and her whole body twitching.

"Why did I lie to the boy," she whispered to the darkness, "what was the use?" It was necessary, they whisper back, what you can do must be kept a secret.

In truth, even they could not give her a good enough explanation. The Bloors had no control over her father, but she still feared them.

She could manipulate metal a little, but the stone around her neck was the only reason she could. She hid her real endowment behind it, and for good reason.

The boy beside her twitched in his sleep, rolling over to reveal his face which his dreadlocks now covered. His name had been Lysander, she remembered, the spirit caller.

"No…" she cursed herself, "not him." She couldn't control it. Unless she went to sleep and let her suffering begin, the boy wouldn't wake up. He'd be lost in his own dreams until she did.

But instead she got up, and tiptoed out of the dorm in her blue silk pajamas.

The boy had stopped twitching. She sighed a small sigh of relief. She turned around and looked back and forth for the matron. She was nowhere to be seen.

The night would give her cover, and so she slipped into them and ran, her bare feet disappearing as if the shadows had swallowed them.

.oOo.

Owyn woke with a start.

His eyes just shot open. He lay there for a while, not sure what had happened to awake him. He sat up. Charlie was still in bed, sleeping like a rock, Dagbert as well. Everyone was asleep.

_It must be something outside._

But what?

The moonlight was cascading across the beds and made the shadows clean. The posts' shadows looked like the bars on a jail cell. One would have shuddered at the thought, but not him. He sat himself up, just to look at them, hoping that he would eventually fall asleep.

But the minutes that passed felt like hours.

_What is it?_

Something stirred inside him. He had to move.

He got up soundlessly, not a mouse stirred as he did so. He too looked for the matron, but she wasn't there.

Hoping he didn't run into any misfortune on the way, he ran out of the dorm and down the steps to the halls of the school.

.oOo.

What was happening? Why did she feel drugged?

There was a soft gasp, and feet padded away. The darkness sent her to dreamland then, but she did not go alone.

.oOo.

A white-winged moth sat on her hand, its wings opening and closing softly. Her lashes fluttered open. Where was she? What had happened?

Enya sat up slowly, so as not to disturb the white moth. It had a soft energy, one that seemed it could be trusted. So she did. It seemed to know what she had to do. It flew off her hand and fluttered in a zigzag pattern to the nearest window.

Outside, she saw one of the strangest scenes imaginable.

"Where is that ruby, mage?"

It was a man, dark hair and dark eyes that were as dark and as red as dried blood on cloth. Pale as the moon and as tall as her father, who was a good six feet if you just glanced, and clothed in a full black tunic, he looked pretty daunting.

"I told you Borlath! I don't have it!"

The other was also a man, white-blond hair in spikes; he looked like an older version of her cousin Owyn. His eyes were like emeralds, not the golden color of Owyn's. He was a little tanner than Borlath, and looked half a foot shorter. He wore black cotton pants, an open collar white shirt that was tucked into these pants, and a cloak. It was black on the outside with a ruby red lining. On the inside it was red too, velvet red. And he carried a staff.

Borlath sneered. "I know you do, boy! That ruby is mine!"

The mage stood his ground. "Borlath, I have it not. Search your father's castle, the land, my home, you will find it not you swine! None of your children or your children's children will find it."

Borlath looked at him, a dangerous heat building. Enya watched in horror as fire leaped up from the ground and stood at his side.

"You will feel pain by the night's end, mage." The mage smiled.

"I think otherwise."

The fire still stood, but it grew blue and smaller. Borlath looked behind the mage, who also turned.

Then, Borlath laughed.

"Guanhamara… to think I'd never see you again. My dear sister, come back to me. Leave this filth of a mage and come back to us." The witch did not move. She said simply, "Insult my husband and you die, Borlath."

"No," he laughed again, "I die on my own accord." And the fire turned red once more and lept for them.

"NO! LEAVE THEM BE!"

She cried and she screamed but her dream would not yield.

But something wasn't right…

The fire was rebounding. Enya stood at the window, her mouth open.

"I inherited more than just illusions from father, Borlath," she cried out, "but I will spare you your life, only for father's sake." The remaining fire was shot carelessly at Borlath, but it missed. "And if you dare try to find the Ruby of Gwendolyn again, I pray you die trying."

The moth fluttered to her forehead, and she woke up in the dorm.

She sat up, touching her hands to her face as if to make sure they were real.

"Are you alright?" asked a hazy voice. Enya jumped.

It was only Olivia.

She nodded a little, digging deep under the covers again.

She had to tell Charlie of her dream… but not when Dagbert was around. It would have to be this week… end… or…

And by the will of another, she was sent off to a dreamless sleep.

Olivia heard it, the soft pattering of feet. She walked to the dorm door to see black hair fly around the corner. She kept looking, hoping the figure would come back, but it did not. Tired, Olivia stumbled back to her bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep of her own.

.oOo.

She ran. What had she done? The dream was meant for her but she had use her power. NO!

Trip.

Tumble.

Down, down, tumble, crush, crash.

Splat.

She held her head carefully. Bruises were probably everywhere.

A voice sounded in the distance. She flinched, hoping they wouldn't come.

No Manfred, no Ezekiel, no Dr. Bloor.

"Are you all right?"

.oOo.

He had heard the crash some ways away. He had shouted, but it was a reflex. Still, that reflex could cost him something tonight if he wasn't careful.

When he had heard the crash, or well, crash_es_, he shouted in surprise. And then, though he knew not what possessed him so, he ran toward it. When he found the source of it, he almost gasped himself.

Alexis.

He held his hand out to her crouched form. He licked his lips and then spoke.

"Are you all right?"

She looked up, fear very obvious in her silver eyes.

"No, please come no closer." But it was too late. Her eyes had already entranced Owyn. He had to tend to her wounds.

"But Alexis," he whispered, "I must." His voice was soft and caring. His golden eyes, a sharp contrast to her silver ones, seemed to cloak the air with a comforting sense safety. Still she did not smile.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

He said nothing as he took her hand and crouched down to her level.

"Can you stand?" She shook her head. Of course she could stand, but his presence made her not want to.

"I don't…" But she could not finish her sentence. Owyn shook his head.

"Look at me."

She did.

"Whatever your real power is, it won't work on me. Nothing will." Again his eyes did not lie. How had he known?

"Are you real?" she asked him. He laughed quietly as he made to pick her up. "Yes, I am real. Though I do not know if you will remember this." She smiled. He felt warm, like her bed in the art dorm.

"What is your dorm?" he asked. "Art," she whispered through half-sleep.

Owyn could feel he get heavy with sleep. Her breathing became slower now.

Just before she fell into her own dreams, she whispered softly to him, "I am a dream weaver." Smiling, she fell asleep then, his strong arms holding him up. He buried his face in her hair, taking in its scent.

Mm. Strawberry.

He arrived at the art dorm just after midnight, and he set her gently down on her bed. He covered her up just as gently, and stroked her long hair just once. And then he left, just like that.

* * *

And the plot thickens. Now, review and I will give you Charlie Bone clones. But tell no one you got them from me!


	4. The Drawing

Chapter Four: The Drawing

.oOo.

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 4

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxOC, CharliexOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**Parings have been revised due to intervention by muses. This is going to be interesting… oh, and some stuff is excerpted from the book, and I own none of it.**

* * *

The next morning Charlie sat up groggily, the sun barely shining over the large window in their dorm. He looked over at Dagbert, who was still sleeping soundly, and at Owyn. Owyn was on his side, his back turned to Charlie.

Charlie reached over and put a hand on Owyn's shoulder. "Owyn? Are you awake?"

Owyn had been awake for a good hour now, and he had given up trying to go back to sleep like everyone else. "Yes," he said softly. He slowly turned on his side, immersing himself in his covers. Then he turned his head in Charlie's direction.

"How long have you been up," he asked, his gold eyes twinkling slightly. "Not long. You?" Owyn laughed. "A good hour, give or take a couple minutes."

Charlie scoffed. "And you didn't wake me?" Owyn shrugged. "After what's happened this past week, I figured you could use your sleep." 'Yeah," Charlie murmured softly, "I guess you're right."

Right indeed, thought Owyn, for the past week truly had been hard on him.

The word had spread fast. Even the most clueless first years had heard the rumor: Dagbert Endless drowned people. But how? No one knew.

On bath night it was noticeable how shallow the bathwater was in every bath. Everyone else but Owyn, who the children deemed insane at that point, opted for a cold shower in the unheated changing rooms. In February. That's how worried they all were.

"Why are you the only one?" Matron asked him when he went to the washroom that night, "Where are the others?"

Owyn shrugged as he turned on the water for his bath. "Scared out of their wits I expect." She looked back, he remembered, a finger to her chin and a questioning look on her face.

People began to avoid Charlie after that.

Dagbert always clung to him like a magnet, with Owyn glaring at his back 24/7. He never uttered a word, but people could tell he hated him with a passion. In team games they were always picked last, Charlie the final last out of the two of them. Some opted to pick Owyn sometimes, because he wasn't saddled with the so-called Dagbert-the-drowner, but sometimes not.

Charlie sighed. Owyn looked at him with a worried stare. _Maybe…_ but he never finished the thought.

A shiny, almost glowing blue cat was padding across the floor, weaving in and out of the beds and their posts. It came to a stop between his and Charlie's bed, a piece of tied parchment on its back.

"Hey," said Charlie, "that's the same cat I saw following you that day!" It was soft, the way he said it, though with some urgency. "Yes," Owyn said, "it is." "What is it? I've never seen a _blue_ cat before." "Then I trust you know the Flames?"

Charlie looked at Owyn with a puzzled expression. "You know the flames?" He nodded. "They came to my house the night before my first day here, accompanied by a Mister Onimous. They had been attracted to my cousin's cat the night before that, once again, bringing that Onimous fellow with them."

Charlie listened on with an earnest intensity.

"The cats, or Flames, as he explained that they were, could sense some new powers in the area, but not all of them were good." He flicked his head at Dagbert as a gesture.

"The Flames were attracted to these cats because they are similar to these cats." "These?" "There are more than one. So far we knew of only two, this one and my cousin's." "But what are they?" "We don't know. All we knew is that they are similar to the Flames, but no more. However, they are slightly different. They have special powers."

"Powers?" Charlie asked, keen on hearing the explanation before Dagbert woke up. The blue cat had by now jumped on the bed, and was waiting there with a patience he had not even seen in the Flames.

"Powers," Owyn echoed, "Powers similar to some of the endowed. We call this one Stormfeather, because she has the powers of storm and flight. She seems rather attached to me, so she follows me where ever she can, and if she can't, she knows how to blend in her surroundings." "Like invisibility?" Owyn thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'd say like invisibility."

"And," Owyn continued, "We call my cousin's cat Copycat." "Copycat?" Owyn nodded, smirking a little. "Copycat. Now he can do only two things. He can either mirror the power of an endowed and use it as his own, or, like me, negate the effects of a power, but on a slightly bigger scale."

Charlie was mystified.

"Pretty cool…" Then he remembered the parchment. "That piece of paper, what's it for?" Owyn seemed to have forgotten it as well. He looked over at Stormfeather, who was _still_ waiting patiently on the bed. In the same exact spot. As Owyn took the piece of paper off of her, Charlie wondered.

"She certainly has a lot of patience. Even the Flames don't have that much patience." Owyn shrugged. "It's her temperament I suppose. She seems to understand me, so she's very patient as a result." He began to look over the paper as Charlie's mind wandered.

Some people were starting to stir on the far end of the dorm. "Quick," Charlie hissed, "read it to me!"

Owyn leaned in. "I don't have time. On Sunday, I'll go to the Pet's Café tomorrow and bring this. Deal?" "You know where to find it?" Owyn nodded. Charlie winked at him and got up, picking up his uniform and his trumpet, remembering he had a lesson with Mrs. Glyndwr after breakfast.

His old music teacher had been Mr. Paltry, an old, cranky man who hated almost anything that had to do with the endowed. Especially Charlie. But he had evidently retired. Mrs. Glyndwr was his teacher now, and luckily, not on the Bloors' side. She had stated that fact very quickly the first day he had lessons. She was also endowed.

What luck.

Still, that didn't stop Dagbert from finding Charlie and clinging to him like a leech.

"Dagbert get off me," Charlie almost begged, trying to cut his eggs with his right arm's hand, which was being held back by Dagbert. Dagbert huffed, but said nothing. And he still didn't let go.

"You know Mrs. Glyndwr won't let you follow me to my lesson today right?" Dagbert instantly let go, shaking. Charlie smiled. That was another perk about having Mrs. Glyndwr as a teacher. She allowed only one student per period in her room at a time, with few exceptions. Like the time Gabriel had gotten kicked out of his class for being late.

With his previous piano teacher gone, Gabriel went to her whenever he could and she said he was always welcome. But he still wasn't speaking to Charlie. It bothered him.

Luckily, today they were having a joint session, so he hoped he could get a word in with him then.

Dagbert said nothing as he headed for the music tower where Mrs. Glyndwr was currently taking up residence. Owyn shot a hushed, "Later!" behind his back along with a smile. Charlie smiled back; not bothering to make sure Dagbert was all right.

At the hallway just before he had to turn to reach her room, he saw Gabriel.

"Wait!" Charlie shouted. Gabriel looked back, a little anxious. "What is it Charlie?" Charlie ran to him, huffing and puffing by the time he reached him. "Wait… (huff) you're actually... (puff) speaking to me now? (huff puff)"

Gabriel's expression softened. "I'm sorry for not speaking to you Charlie, I've just been in a cruddy state this past week. And the Dagbert boy that clings to you like a leech…" Gabriel sighed.

"I know, he's rude, insulting… you really should hear the insults that Owyn came up with." "Owyn?" Charlie smacked his head. "I'd forgotten, you don't know him. Sit with us, if you're brave enough, tonight in the king's room and I'll introduce you." And then Charlie whispered to him in a hushed voice, "I hope you're alright being put next to Bragger this year." Gabriel shrugged. "He's a lot meeker now. Ever since the incident with Dagbert, he hasn't even tried to glare at me. I'll be fine."

"Nice to know you're not against me too." Gabriel just smiled.

When they entered the room, it seemed to have a stuffy feel. Owyn's mother, who had insisted they call her Jocelyn, was standing at her desk showing something to someone. Her hair, a light, golden brown, was long, longer than her waist, though from the waist down, it was tied, and seemed almost unreal to have that much hair. You could see her face from where they were, very pale and slender, but beautifully so, her bright gold eyes holding a questioning look within them.

The room they were in was rather square, and had several rugs and pictures and tapestries with strange markings. On the right side of the room sat the same piano Mr. Pilgrim, now known as Lyell, Charlie's father, had used. Under it was a plain, red circular rug with a black lining and the piano itself almost glowed with the light that flowed into the room from the only two windows the room had.

In the upper left corner of the room were two or three bookshelves lined and stuffed to the brim with books. Along the left side were shelves that held music books, books with strange texts (one, Charlie recognized, was Welsh), music instruments, and among other things what looked to be items that held magical qualities.

As they entered, the person beside Jocelyn turned. The most noticeable feature was her striking ruby red eyes. An albino.

She wore a long, slender black dress with a black, ruby rhinestone encrusted belt. Her hair was a shade lighter than Owyn's, but a shade or two darker than Billy's, not to mention it went down to her waist. Her shoes, if you even looked at them, were plain, and also black.

She had a strange feel about her, but even as she turned to look at them, she smiled softly.

"Looks like you have company, Jocelyn," she said slyly, still smiling deviously. Kate turned. "Oh, it's you. I'd completely forgotten. Sorry Kerri, but you'll have to leave I'm afraid." Jocelyn gave Kerri a soft smile. Kerri smiled back. As she passed the two of them, Charlie could've sworn he felt a surge of power.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked. "Her?" Jocelyn was hurriedly closing whatever she had been showing Kerri and was vainly trying to stuff it into a box on her desk. "She's an old friend of mine. We're both distantly related to a mage back in the Red King's time. However, since we're also both endowed, we're both related to him too." "What's her endowment?"

Jocelyn chuckled. "Honestly, I have no idea. She's never told me."

Charlie looked at Gabriel, who shrugged.

"Now," she said, digging through the box and pulling out a volume of what appeared to be, _Music: A Teacher's Guide to Teaching_ and turned to them, "the lesson!"

Gabriel looked at Charlie again and gave him a reassuring smile.

He'd be all right, Charlie could tell.

The lesson, which would have taken (or would seem to have taken) hours when he had Mr. Paltry, passed rather quickly, too quickly for Charlie's liking. As he left, Jocelyn smiled at him kindly and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can come back anytime you want. Even at night. This room will always be open to you Charlie Bone."

He could tell she meant it. She was on their side after all.

Before she let him go, she leaned in and whispered to him, "A word of advice Charlie; always listen carefully. You might learn something." He looked at her strangely, but took it into consideration.

"Listen carefully?" Gabriel questioned him, "Why?" Charlie shrugged. "I have no idea." He spotted Dagbert, Dorcas, Joshua and the twins coming down the hall. "You'd better go; here comes Dagbert." Gabriel nodded, darting into the nearest corridor.

Once more did Dagbert cling to him for the rest of the day, Owyn watching with a scowl from a distance.

Though that night in the king's room did prove to be more interesting than other nights by far.

They were sitting in the King's room, waiting for homework to begin. Lysander and Tancred hadn't arrived. Billy was searching for a reference book. Gabriel was late, and Emma as well. "Isn't that friend of yours, Olivia, also endowed?" Owyn was curious to know.

"Yeah," Charlie whispered, flipping through his history book absentmindedly, "but the Bloors don't know. We're trying to keep her a secret." "Ah." And no more was said on the subject.

Charlie's head, to Owyn's surprise, went straight into the history book. Owyn sighed. He really wished Dagbert would stop pestering Charlie. It was putting too much stress on him. Charlie sat back up, parts of his face red from being pressed against the book.

The conversation between Dorcas and the others across the table suddenly went from normal level to an almost inaudible whisper. At this, both Charlie and Gabriel lower their heads, but pretended to do their work.

"Anyway, she told me about this man-" "She's talking about my Aunt Venetia…" Owyn looked at him but shook his head and listened closer. "-rich, and for another his little boy is endowed – at least Venetia thinks he is…" And then she stopped. Oywn started to yawn.

"What did I do?" Charlie felt Owyn look at him. "I was just yawning wasn't I Charlie?" He looked up. Dorcas was staring at them with a peculiar look. "Um, I wouldn't know. I'm just trying to take notes for my history project," Charlie said innocently. Dorcas frowned and then turned back to the group whispering even lower.

Owyn and Charlie bent back over their 'work', and tried even harder to listen.

When the talking had stopped, Owyn could clearly see Charlie was disturbed.

"You all right?" He shook his head. "My uncle told me he wouldn't put it past my aunt to murder someone… I guess he was right." "That Venetia woman?" Charlie nodded. Owyn lowered his voice. "She's found a new hypnotist from what my mother's told me. But she doesn't know who."

Charlie turned around and looked at him. "It's not Alexis is it?" He flicked his head to the black-haired girl sitting by Enya, Owyn's cousin. Owyn shook his head. "I snuck out the first night I came here, because I couldn't sleep. I found her at the foot of one of the staircases, bruised pretty badly from a fall. She's no hypnotist."

"Did you ask her what she could do?" Owyn shook his head. "All I know is that her power has something to do with dreams. She muttered something about a dream-weaver before she became unconscious." Charlie hummed. He would have to ask his uncle what a dream-weaver was when he got the chance.

Gabriel walked in, though cautiously, spotting Charlie.

"Charlie," he whispered, "is this Owyn?" He nodded. "I'm glad you decided to sit with us. We we're beginning to feel left out." Gabriel gave a kind smile and laughed silently as he sat down. Owyn returned the smiled, winking at the same time.

"So what do you do Owyn?" "I'm a power-negater." Gabriel nodded his head and took out his work. "Pretty cool power I suppose." Owyn shrugged. "Eh, it keeps me out of danger. Well, for the most part." He laughed a little at that.

At this point Tancred and Lysander breezed in, Tancred flashing a smile to Owyn, and then Enya, who smiled back shyly.

"Sorry we're late," said Lysander, "We were in a meeting. Glad to see you're all getting on with your work. Where's Emma?"

"Here, right here." She slipped past them and plopped down next to Enya and Alexis. Silence fell. Homework had begun.

It was only after his mind had wandered off the Earth and come back did he realize that Owyn was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. His eyes darted over, trying to get a glimpse of what Owyn was doing.

It was an intricate picture, so intricate, he was surprised Owyn hadn't been put in art. But something wasn't right about Owyn… he took a look at his eyes. They didn't have their usual sparkle, but they didn't look hypnotized, either. It felt almost like an endowment.

He pretended to take notes on his history project as he watched all the endowed in the room. He started with Billy, who was beside Gabriel, and obviously it couldn't be Gabe, but when his eyes passed over the twins, even they were actually doing good and honest work. And so was Joshua. And Dorcas.

Obviously it wasn't Sander, or Tancred, and Emma could only fly. The only two left were Enya and Alexis, and Enya was his cousin _and_ a fire-starter…

Charlie dropped his pencil on the desk, but caught it before it hit. Alexis had that same glazed look in her eyes. She appeared, to anyone that simply glanced, to be quietly reading her English textbook, but if you looked closely, even someone who wasn't endowed would've been able to tell.

However, by the time he had time to study her eyes carefully, she snapped back, looking confused. He almost pitied her for a second. An endowed whose power controlled its user… he almost shook his head at the thought.

Owyn grunted, then suppressed a half-strangled gasp. Charlie leaned back, pretending to read his history book like Alexis and been.

"You okay?"

Owyn didn't answer. He simply stared at the picture. Charlie took a peek at it. The sight could only have been described as gruesome.

It was a man, with long, wavy, curly dark black hair, and eyes that had been drawn as if a fire lurked within them. The man had a knife in his hand, held at the throat of someone…

Someone who looked uncannily like Owyn.

* * *

Vikki: w00t! An update! Ha! I did this in less than a day too!

Yami Vikki: See, see what you can do if you try?

Vikki: With a lot of soda and some music, yeah.

Yami Vikki: And intervention by muses? I did nothing!

Vikki: (points to Chiko, Yami Yugi and Yugi, and Flameheart) Their fault.

Shadow & Link: And we had nothing to do with it?

Vikki: You might've.

Yami Vikki: Might've?

Vikki: If they did, I don't remember any of it.

Yami Vikki: (looks suspisciously at Dark Link)

Shadow: I did nothing!


	5. Black Stone

**Chapter Five:** Black Stone

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 5

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxLysander, CharliexOC, DagbertxOC or ManfredxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**More paring changes. Why am I surprised? Oh, and there's references to the fourth book, if you haven't read it. May I also remind you that this is set in the sixth book, and it will follow it exactly until I can put it at an end to leave enough room for a sequel. **

.oOo.

The night after Owyn's sketch in the King's Room was a restless one; with both Charlie and Owyn getting detention in the same instant.

Charlie looked at the matron. Not just looked, but glared. Owyn did the same, but when the matron looked into Owyn's eyes, she felt a chill come over the room; no, herself. Out of all the endowed, this one was different. She pursed her lips and turned hotly on her heels, hoping to be rid of the icy feeling sliding down her body like water.

They both glared at Dagbert, and then simultaneously turned on their sides, and pulling a pillow over their heads. Dagbert too felt the chill when he met Owyn's gaze. He shook his head, and softly told the other boys he could not continue with his story, and made his way to the washroom in their dormitory and dropped to the floor in exhaustion after the door was closed.

Out in the hallway, Matron Yewbeam wiped her brow. The icy feeling had gone, but it had left her feeling quite drained. She knew at once this was something she must report to the masters.

Slowly she walked alone in the shadow filled hallways, her tall, thin frame casting yet another shadow into the darkness whenever she passed a beam of light. Light. How she hated it. She preferred the winter to summer because the darkness comes earlier then. And yet the winter was almost done with, if not already gone. That was always the reason she was in such a fowl mood at this time of year.

Blasted sun. Blasted light. And yet she needed to have light to live. Irony, it seemed, haunted her worse than the ghosts of those that she and her sisters had murdered.

She stopped, rather abruptly, at a doorstep. "Come in," said a voice.

She opened the door to Dr. Bloor's study. "My apologies, Sir Bloor, but I have some slightly disturbing news." Dr. Bloor's eyes narrowed slightly. "If it's endowed matters, talk to Ezekiel. I have needs I must attend to. Sleep included." And with that, he stood up and left the room.

Matron's head slowly turned to the wheelchair in front of the fire. "Mr. Ezekiel?" The head showing above the edge of the wheelchair's top moved a little. "Yes?"

"I bring news." A scoff. "What kind of news? It is late, Lucretia. I am old, and need my sleep more than my grandson."

Matron pursed her lips again. She hated this back and forth banter. It wasted precious time. Then again, was she then one wasting time? Would he even believe the news she was about to tell him, if she ever got to do so at all?"

"News of one of the new endowed." "Ah," said Ezekiel, finally turning, "this I like. Which one? I personally would like to know more about that Maeve child…" he held up a bandaged hand. "She certainly has great power. A fire starter, just like the former Miss DeGrey."

Lucretia winced. She had heard from her sisters' more private plotting about what had happened to the supposedly 'powerful' fire-starter. Fire-starters in general were powerful, and if one was on _their_ side…

"Well?" She shook herself. "Forgive me, your mentioning of her uncovered… memories." Ezekiel's lips were the ones pursing now. "Just get on with it, Yewbeam." She furrowed her eyebrows. Crazy old man.

She cleared her throat. "It was her cousin, sir." "Owyn? Yes, Owyn… the one we know nothing about. Tell me, what have you found out?" Lucretia stroked her chin. "I don't know if this was his endowment or not, but when I went and gave him and Charlie Bone detention for talking after lights out, he gave me this strange glare."

"Any child would," said Ezekiel, "except maybe that Alexis Charity. She seems to only have one emotion, two if you're lucky." Lucretia just sighed. "But this was different. When our eyes met, it was like the whole room went cold. Icy cold. It didn't wear off until I was two corridors away."

Ezekiel rubbed his chin now. "Strange… I do not recall that being an endowment. We do know, however, that his mother is a sorceress. She could be teaching him things. While this news is unsettling, it still tells me nothing about his true power. Anything else?"

"Yes. I stayed there for a while after I had closed the door almost all the way and watched him glare at Dagbert. He turned even more pale, and the got up and went to the dormitory washroom. If this is some kind of magic, then it seems to affect the endowed more so than normal people." Ezekiel's eyebrows furred. "Even more disturbing. Tells me nothing, but thank you for the warning." She nodded. "I hope the information was useful to you." Ezekiel nodded and turned back to the fire. Lucretia stood there for a second, but the turned once more on her heels and out into the hallway toward her quarters.

In the bathroom of the music boys' dormitory, Dagbert splashed water from the sink onto his face, trying to get rid of the creepy icy feeling.

"The git," he hissed, "how could he do this?" Dagbert knew for a fact that this was not his endowment, yet this still brought him to his knees like he was nothing to Owyn. He would prove Owyn wrong, once he caught him off guard and drowned the menace.

But then again… his position was compromised.

He turned the sink's cool water off as he put his hands on the sink's side in anguish. He was tired, and that time was approaching. If either Owyn or Charlie found out, then they could hold it over his head anytime they wanted… he would just have to try and be careful.

How careful enough, though, did he have to be? He shook his head and looked at his rather gaunt-looking appearance. Splashing one more bit of water on his face to get it slimy again did it, and banished the chilled feeling.

He shook his head and walked out of the washroom, sneaking back to his bed with thoughts of the icy feeling looming over him.

.oOo.

Owyn woke up first, before all the other boys except one. It was insanely early too, when the dawn's first light had not even yet risen enough to cast the long morning shadows.

And it was no slow awakening either.

"Ah."

It was short, soft, and surprised. Then he sat bolt upright. He hadn't moved from that position since then.

Now the sky was growing from the dark purples and pinks to yellows, reds, and oranges. Only now did Owyn move. He was not going to enjoy today, he feared, and this early awakening proved that. And then he turned and saw that Dagbert was missing from his bed. Had he even returned to it the night before?

Owyn shook his head. For the sake of something to do, he looked at his hands. Now Owyn, as his mind was marveling at how certain lines in the palm of his hands went that way, and how he was pondering how they became so calloused, was beginning to realize that sleep would not return to him, no matter how much he tried.

He shifted a little, so that his back was to the headboard of the bed.

Then the door to the washroom opened. Dagbert came out of it, looking very worse for wear.

"Dagbert…" The word slipped past his lips and Dagbert's head sharply turned. "Yes? What do you want?" Unfortunately for Owyn, his brain had yet to wake up. Something else, however, was awake, and had taken the reigns of Owyn's actions.

Owyn muttered something to low for Dagbert to hear.

"Speak up, Glyndwr. I can't hear you." Owyn looked up. "If I caused you any discomfort last night… I… well… I'm sorry." Dagbert looked at Owyn with the strangest stare. What? Sorry?

"Who are you and what have you done with Owyn?" Owyn gave a soft laugh. "Who said I was Owyn?"

Dagbert stiffened, and looked into Owyn's eyes. No longer were they a vibrant gold, but a soft emerald green. "Who are you?" Dagbert's question was rather shaky, too shaky for his liking. But this _thing_ had taken control of Owyn. Foe or not, he felt as though he wanted this thing as far away from him as possible.

"I don't remember…" The soft eyes saddened. "Someone woke me from my sleep sometime ago… not that long ago in fact." It was strange to see Owyn's features like this, but they suited him, even though this spirit, as he had now named it, was in control.

"How long will you be in control of Owyn?" The spirit shook his head.

"I don't know. My spirit is not supposed to be here, so I don't know what to do… I suppose, since this time feels strange to me, that I will hide." He stopped murmuring for a second, and fixed now-cold green eyes on his. "You will tell no one of me."

For some reason, Dagbert could only nod. And Owyn at last closed his eyes.

Dagbert shook himself once, and looked at Owyn, whose eyes were flickering again. But the green he saw was not there. They were gold. He smiled softly. Then Owyn's gold eyes opened fully and fixed on him.

His face twisted into a strange, puzzled look. "Dagbert? You're smiling…"

Dagbert looked up. A very innocent-looking Owyn was staring at him with a puzzled look on his face. Dagbert blinked, and as much as he had wanted to, no insult came out. He wasn't smiling anymore. Then Owyn's puzzled look acquired a soft pout.

"Don't stop. You look…" he hesitated here, as if resisting the impulse to insult the other as well, "better," he finished, "with a smile." And he flashed a soft one himself, in hopes of getting Dagbert to do so as well. Dagbert did, but only for a moment, and then resumed his usual scowl.

_Glyndwr is the enemy,_ he reminded himself, _but something tells me, 'For how long?'_

Owyn watched Dagbert climb back into the bed and settle down for what was left of the morning. Owyn did the same, but having to shake off this strange, perplexing feeling Dagbert's smile had brought him.

.oOo.

Owyn woke again much later, after all the students had left. Charlie was shaking him a little, and Owyn's watch blinked a bleary black eight o'clock at him.

"Wow… I slept in this late?" "Yeah," said Charlie, "Billy and I were worried about you." Huh? Billy? Wait, eight in the morning?! Hold the phone… they had detention. That's what it was. Owyn wiped the sleep that still hung on his eyelids.

He sat up, and swung his legs onto the left side of the bed. "We should see if we should get some breakfast, shouldn't we?" Charlie was about to nod, but Billy, the white-hair boy who sat next to him, well, his stomach answered for him, at which they all laughed.

Breakfast, however, was not so laughable.

Cook was not available this morning, for the strangest of reasons, so Mrs. Weedon was what would have to do. Unfortunately… "You don't have any jam do you?" And all she brought was a big bowl of what she called "dripping".

They left the burnt toast she had provided and the strange gray dripping on the table, and wandered to Mrs. Glyndwr's quarters.

"Mum? Sorry to bother you, but…" Jocelyn laughed a little and shook her head. "I don't have anything for you. Why haven't you tried Cook's? She's finally come back, you know." Charlie came from behind Owyn.

"We tried, but her door was bolted shut and she wouldn't answer." Owyn' mother shook her head. "Poor Cook. She only came back because the friend she was staying with made her… she must be so scared." Owyn looked slightly puzzled, but thought nothing of it. Billy and Charlie knew though, about Dagbert and his connection to Cook.

Then ALL of their stomachs grumbled. Loudly.

Jocelyn gave a smirk. "I suppose I could whip up something. I do hope eggs and toast are satisfactory." They all nodded feverishly. She disappeared into the room behind her and came out with four plates of eggs and toast with a slice of butter on each one.

"Butter! This is way more than we got from Mrs. Weedon!" Jocelyn gave a snort. "That devil of a woman? You went to her? Please tell me you didn't eat any of that gray stuff she calls dripping." Owyn nodded. "Not one drop. It smelled funny anyhow." Jocelyn then laughed. "That's my boy. Always trust your nose."

"But what if you can't?" Asked Billy curiously. "Have someone else eat it. Preferably the person who gave it to you, but at the very least one of your enemies," Jocelyn replied, halfway through a piece of toast.

And so breakfast was like that, Charlie, Billy, and Owyn chattering with Jocelyn inserting sarcastic comments every now and then. And when they did finally leave, Jocelyn insisted she would clean, and she held back Owyn a second or two and then shoved him out the door.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked curiously. "She just wanted to know if she wanted to take my stuff when she went home." "And what did you say?"

"Yes."

Charlie gave a snicker while Owyn finished with, "Well, just about everything except my shoulder bag."

Now walking through the empty hallways was another matter.

"So, Owyn," Charlie began as they turned around into the King's room, "where exactly did you come from?"

"It was a normal school," Owyn admitted, "but my mother had gone to Bloor's as a child and, well, needless to say, hated every minute of it." Charlie was perplexed. "How? She said she loved school." Owyn nodded. "Yes, and at the same time, no. As a normal student of the school, she did enjoy her schoolwork very much, but as an endowed… well, to put it in words, the Bloors hounded her for her power from her first year here to her last. Every second of it."

Charlie blinked. "Wow." "Yeah," said Owyn, "wow. So anyway, to prevent that from happening to me, she insisted that my power be hidden from society. While it wasn't anything that was incredibly useful from anything other than saving my own skin at the time, she wanted it hidden all the same."

"Wow," said Charlie again, "it's hard to believe that your mother loves you that much." Owyn nodded and gave a shrug. "She just wants to protect me, is all. Unfortunately, my coming here was inevitable, so she did her best to build up my defenses so that I wouldn't submit to the cruel tricks and schemes of the Bloors." Charlie gave a soft nod while Billy just followed the pair and listened.

"I wish I had been prepared like that in my coming here." Owyn flashed a cocky smile. "You seem to be doing well on your own." Charlie shook his head as the trio wandered into the art hallway. "Well enough, now. But you should have seen how they fought with me in my first year." Owyn gave a soft smile, "I don't need to know; I can see it burning in your eyes."

There was a crash somewhere nearby.

It was only then they realized where they were in the art wing of the castle. Charlie jumped, and Billy whimpered a little, but Owyn stood as he was, except for the narrowing of his now-cold eyes.

An eerie silence fell upon the group. "What was that?" It was Charlie who broke the silence.

"I don't know," Owyn muttered, his senses straining for the presence of anything remotely good or evil, "and I'm not sure I want to find out." He didn't know what this could mean, this strange absence of any auras, or at the very least essences. He just knew there was always one, at least one, and, as of yet, he could find nothing.

But Charlie, brave and valiant Charlie, was determined to find out.

"But we've got to see what it was, Owyn. It might be one of the Bloors plotting something or causing trouble." "In their own castle? I think there's more than enough trouble here to last ten lifetimes." He had to give Charlie some credit for being brave though; braver than him at least.

"Owyn, I'm going. You can stay here if you'd like but I'm going. Billy?" Billy gave a small nod. Great Scott, why was everyone here so brave? Maybe there were a few things he had yet to learn. He wasn't perfect. No one is. Besides, someone had to look out for Charlie, just to keep him out of more trouble. Owyn's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Fine, Charlie, fine. I'll go. Just don't expect me to like it."

Charlie smiled back at him. "I never did. I just wanted you to come along with me. Isn't that what friends do?" He was right, Owyn supposed, but there was still a matter of his cowardice. But, he told himself, cowardice, like any habit, could be broken. And he would just have settle for that.

They walked down the hallway and a door that was normally locked during the weekend eerily opened by itself as they walked past it.

They stared at it for a while, as if trying to decide who would go in first.

"You guys go on," muttered Charlie, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I'll go down here." Owyn gave him a rather cautious look, but knew Charlie would insist they continue on. "Okay Charlie, you… go… do that." And he walked on, Billy trailing behind the long blue cape he had wrapped around him.

So Charlie went down the hallway alone, but regretted doing so almost immediately.

A stale, ill wind hung in the atmosphere of the hallway, with its long wooden floor, large, rectangular windows placed all along the right side, flooding it with the dim-but-bright light of the fog-covered sun.

Charlie shivered. There was a prickling feeling along his spine that was warning him to turn back, but his curiosity was stronger.

Slowly, he walked, noticing the other side of the hallway had strange wallpaper that seemed almost middle age like… and the only painting in the small hallway was of a family he didn't recognize. The hallway itself was indeed small, and his eyes wandered, looking for anything out of place.

And then he found it stepping loudly on a shard of thick glass.

CRUNCH!

All his nerves tingled at the sound, small though it was, and he looked down to see several more shards spilt across the floor, leading to a broken window no more than a yard or two away from him. Then he noticed more glass trailing into an open door across from the window.

He carefully tiptoed inside.

"Whoa," Charlie gasped. The look of the room had taken him by surprise.

The room was very medieval looking, though with minor 20th century additions. The four-poster canopy bed was what first drew his eye, then the elaborately carved wooden desk, bookshelf, and last, a golden crossbreed of a lamp and an oil lantern on top of the end table on the left side of the bed.

He would have looked on longer, but his shuffling feet stepped on more glass, shifting his attention to the small object that had caused the mess.

Where he stood, it was nothing more than a black rock. But he crouched down, taking care not to cut himself with any glass shards. Then he picked up the stone and looked at it carefully.

It was smooth, round, and had a shape that was a cross between an oval and a rectangle. It was also pitch-black, and gave off no reflection of either Charlie's face, or any of the light that reached it. The stone didn't seem to be of any importance that he could see, but he would have to show it to Uncle Paton when he could.

His curiosity once again overriding his judgment, he pocketed the stone and headed back to the art room, hearing the end of a rather nasty sounding argument as he entered.

"And stay out!"

SLAM!

Was that Dorcas? "Owyn, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Owyn hissed scathingly, still glaring furtively at the door that had most likely been slammed. "Never been better."

"What happened?" "Dorcas happened. They're plotting something." Charlie looked slightly worried. "What kind of something?" Owyn shook his head. "I don't know… it has something to do with something called 'Altering Bugs', though, but that's all I was able to glance at when we stumbled into the room." Charlie looked a little disappointed.

"Whatever they're planning, it's probably not good." "Yeah," agreed Billy, "most definitely."

"So did you find anything Charlie?" "Yes," Charlie said slowly. "Is there a new art teacher?" Billy nodded. "Supposed to be someone real important. Don't know his name, though." Charlie's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, whoever he is, he has a strange affinity for the middle ages." Owyn shrugged. "Might like medieval stuff like dragons and wizards. Lots of aspiring artists use things like that to practice on."

Billy seemed a little less inclined to agree, but said nothing.

"Are you deaf Charlie Bone?"

They all jumped, and then turned around to see Mr. Weedon storming toward them, his wrinkled face red and flushed.

"Your uncle is waiting outside for you, now go and bloody leave. Unless you want to spend another night, that is. Charlie immediately objected. "Well get ON then, before he calls me again with that blasted cell phone of his!"

Then Mr. Weedon slunk to the hall, muttering a few colorful sentences about how cell phones should never have been invented.

Tearing through the halls and into the dormitory to grab their stuff, Owyn, Billy, and Charlie managed run to the front hall, with their stuff, in three minutes flat. Weedon yelled back at them, or rather growled, "It's open! It really shouldn't be, since you don't deserve a vacation…" And he lumbered off somewhere, griping all along the way.

Uncle Paton was waiting for them, muttering something about the fog as they got in. "Hey, Uncle Paton?" "Yeah, kid?" "I have someone I want you to meet." Uncle Paton turned around, putting down the book he had been reading. Unusually, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Not Charlie could blame him; it was hard enough seeing with just his normal eyes.

"Who, him?" "Yeah. This is Owyn Glyndwr. He got detention with me and well, his mother had to leave early." "Father couldn't pick him up?" Owyn chuckled. "My father's in Egypt, sir. He's an archeologist." Paton looked away. "Oh. Sorry, kid." "No problem," Owyn shot back causally.

"Oh, and Glyndwr, call me Paton. You don't mind if I call you Glyndwr, do you?" Owyn shrugged, "Whatever works for you Paton," Owyn replied, again causally, trying out the name.

"So, Glyndwr, do you need me to drop you off somewhere or can you walk?" "Walking's fine," Owyn muttered absentmindly, now staring outside the car's backseat window. Paton muttered something about the fog then, and Charlie started talking to him about Dagbert.

How Dagbert did this, and how Dagbert was there… Owyn heard the conversation, but his thoughts were far from shooting insults at the strange drowner.

Dagbert.

He hadn't thought about him all morning and now he couldn't stop. Owyn was at odds with himself, and something didn't quite feel right to him. And then there was Dagbert's smile. He had never once seen him smile. Not until today; it still counted as today, right?

"Are you all right, Owyn?" Owyn looked over, but didn't jump.

"Yeah, I'm fine Charlie, I'm just thinking." Silence. "What about?" The hairs on his neck bristled. He felt as though he had to hide his thoughts now. Acting on impulse, he muttered, "How cool the buildings look when you stare at one spot."

Charlie gave him a look, but smiled and then looked in one spot at the window. "Yeah, it does look cool. Billy look out your window, just look in one spot." Billy and Charlie were now occupied with watching how fast the buildings went by as they passed them and Owyn was free to think. For now.

Now his thoughts wandered to the sketch he had drawn the night before. The message was plain and simple; it was essentially a message of death. If not for him, than for someone close to him. He couldn't let anyone get close to him then, he thought, so maybe if he did that, no one hearts would truly get broken. Then again, it could mean a symbolic death, but he had no answers to that one either.

He would just have to wait it out, and as of now, his time to think was over.

He felt something stir inside, egging him on to go home, so he could sleep. He really was tired, getting yelled at by the Weedons, getting yelled at by Dorcas, Dagbert…

Great the Dagbert obsession was back. Ack, he had to get Dagbert out of his head!

There was another reason to go home.

As soon as everyone got out of the car, Charlie invited Owyn to come in. "Nah, I'm a little tired. I'm going to go home, but I'll come visit tomorrow." Charlie nodded as Owyn left down towards the street Emma lived on and waved as he did so.

As soon as he was out of sight, the trio went inside.

Then when they got inside the kitchen, Uncle Paton mentioned a snack. You know, Charlie thought, telling him about the stone could wait. For now.

But for how long was he willing to wait?

* * *

**Sucky ending, I know, but I'm running low on steam at the moment and I want to post this thing already. Fifteen pages… wow. The only chapter I've written with more pages isn't even in this story… three guesses which one.**

**Anyway, my yami and my muses are napping, so leaving me with the job of telling you guys to review. It's not bad but well, yeah. I'm tired. So, you've noticed my paring changes Again. Hey, I'm a woman, I'm allowed to not be able to make my mind. Two of the three of the now four parings I'm sticking with, and the other one might change by next update. As for the OC parings… guess in your review and if you get two right you get a cookie. All three and you get an update before March. **

**So go click the little blue button and review.**


	6. Strange Happenings

Chapter Six: Strange Happenings

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 6

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxLysander, DagbertxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**Took out the Charlie and Manfred parings altogether. I'm finally starting to update again, yes!**

* * *

Owyn sat on his bed, his legs over the left side, his hands hanging limply between them. His white-blond hair was mussed more than ever, virtually untamable. His golden eyes were staring at the peeling green wallpaper in front of him, but not intently. His mind was of course, somewhere else.

_How could just a smile take so much of my attention? What was so special about it? Just cause it was Dagbert's shouldn't make it any more special._

Now he got up, the spring-bed creaking, the white sheets rusting a little, the downy pillow half falling off the bed. He walked in a semi-circle, rubbing his chin.

_Dagbert himself is strange, so why should I think anything of him? I don't get it. I just-_

His mother opening the fine cherry-wood door that led to his bedroom interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry if I've interrupted anything," she said, "but dinner's ready." She was just about to turn around when She noticed the surprised-but-far-off look Owyn had on his face.

"Something the matter? Homework, still?" Owyn shook his had faintly. "No… I'm fine." He looked up, shaking the feeling off him. "I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all." His mother smiled. "I know what you mean. Just don't think too hard or you'll double in on yourself." She turned down and walked downstairs.

He knew what she meant. If he thought too hard, his power would retaliate and attack itself. Not a pretty feeling to say the least.

_Perhaps I should just take my mind off it for now. I still have that history paper to finish!_

He chuckled to himself and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen, his heart and mind in better spirits.

.oOo.

Charlie knocked on his uncle's door softly. He had forgotten to tell him before dinner, so he supposed he should tell him now.

"Yes, come in!" came Paton's voice. Charlie nodded to himself and went in, cradling the stone in his left hand. He found his uncle once more buried in his writing, an aging oil lamp flickering from in the middle of the room's ceiling, swinging a little in the stiff breeze.

Charlie looked at the crumb-littered plate beside Paton. So he had eaten…

"What is it, now?" Paton said turning in his wooden swivel chair. "Hey, is that new," Charlie asked, "I've never seen it before." "No," his uncle said as-a-matter-of-factly, "you've just never noticed, now what was it you wanted?"

Paton's eyes (A/N: I don't remember their color) flickered to Charlie's half closed hand. "What's that?" he asked. Charlie held his hand out between them, exposing the stone.

"I'm not sure, Uncle Paton, it's a stone for sure, but I don't know what kind… and it got to be some sort of magic because it doesn't reflect any light." Paton blinked disbelievingly. "Doesn't reflect light? Let me see that stone, boy." Charlie obliged. "Oh, and close the door. Don't want Griselda coming in here and snatching this up. Now where'd you find it?" Paton had looked up at the door as Charlie closed it, and was now carefully observing the stone.

"A-At school," Charlie mumbled, "before you picked me up this morning. Someone threw it through a window in the art section of the school. Glass everywhere."

"Hmm," Paton mused, "so the questions are… who threw it away and why were the trying to get rid of it? This feels quite valuable. And you're right, it reflects no light at all. How odd." Paton stroked the stone slowly. He seemed to shake his head a little. "I'm stumped, Charlie. I'll see what I can find about stones with powers, but I think you should hold onto it. From past experience, things like this are always better off in your hands than mine." He flashed a grin at Charlie, who flashed one back.

"Alright Uncle Paton. I'll look after it." He took the stone back from his uncle, pocketing it.

"Oh, Uncle Paton?" Paton looked up at Charlie, as his gaze had been wandering. "Yes, boy?" Charlie cleared his throat. "You said you wanted to know more about Owyn?" Paton nodded. "He's a very strange character, no doubt. I've seen him around, this little blue cat following him. Strange color, though not unlike the Flames, I see."

Charlie nodded.

"That's what he said. He told me that they were-" "Wait," Paton said abruptly, "'they'?" Charlie nodded again. "There's another. Two of them." He waited for Paton's skeptical nod.

"Anyway, Owyn told me that they were like the Flames, only they're not sure what they signify other than protectors or messengers. They also have special powers, sort of like the Flames." Paton nodded. "But Owyn himself… who is he? You told me you spent the whole past week with him, whenever that Dagbert boy wasn't on you like a leech."

Charlie nodded again. "He's strange," he admitted, "but he seems to be on our side. His mother is, I know that." Paton scoffed. "His mother? Now who is _she_?" "Paltry's replacement. He retired. She's also endowed, but I'm not sure what she does."

"What's her name?" Paton asked, curious. "Jocelyn. She and Owyn should live just down the road. At the corner, he told me." "And his father?" "Right where he said, Uncle Paton. In Egypt. He's endowed with an earth ability, and wanted to put it to good use. Well, if finding fossils and things means good use." Paton nodded observantly.

"Of course it is, Charlie, history is important. Nice to know that Owyn and his family are on our side. And his cousin?" "Hates them with a passion." "Really? How?" Charlie chuckled. "She told me that when they asked her to spy on me, she told them that she wasn't going to be one of their little toys."

Paton nodded again.

"She also brunt Headmaster Bloor's hand." Paton chuckled. "So she's a fire starter? Wonderful. It's good that we have her in our hands. Fire starters are powerful endowed to start with, but the true key to their power is their temper. I have no doubt that she's got one, girl or not. So what does Owyn do?"

"He negates abilities. A useful trait, since he can turn it back on others when he wants to." Paton smiled a little. "These two may yet turn the tide of this battle…"

Charlie sighed. "But they aren't the only new endowed that could pose a threat." Paton looked up, an eyebrow raised. "You told me all about Dagbert on the way home. Who else do you think is a possible threat?" Charlie stroked his chin a bit. "Well, I don't really think she's dangerous, but…"

"Well I know she's a she, but who is she and what does she do?"

"That's the problem," Charlie said, exasperated, "we don't know. She said metal manipulation, but I doubt that's true. Her name is Alexis Charity, and she seems to be real shy, but she doesn't seem to be on the Bloor's side… yet." Paton nodded. "Best try to ease her into it."

"Into what?" "Our side," Paton said bluntly. "I'll try. She's hard to get a hold of. Always keeps disappearing and running off." _Speaking of Alexis, this stone seems to react to her name… I wonder if it's hers. Could __she__ have been the one that threw the stone?_

Paton ran his left hand through his hair. "There's always ways of finding a person. Maybe Owyn's cousin could do it. What section is she?" "Enya?" Charlie asked. "She's in drama. Alexis is in art."

"Get Emma to try then." Charlie sighed. "Because of Dagbert, no one but Gabriel – and I barely made sure he was alright – is on the best of terms with me. Well, maybe except Lysander and Tancred. They seem alright." Paton gave a half-snort. "Not good. See if you can go over to her house tomorrow, after Owyn comes."

Then Charlie remembered.

"Oh! Tomorrow Cook told me to go to see a Ms. Kettle… on Piminey Street I believe it was. After then, I suppose, if Billy's that patient. Owyn's very patient, but Billy I'm sure would want to make amends quickly. He hates conflict." "Ah, well he is one of those gentle souls," said his uncle, "and you should be lucky to have him as a friend. Good luck finding that Ms. Kettle, and keep that stone safe!"

"I will!' Charlie shouted back softly, closing the door behind him.

.oOo.

Long black hair spiraled in the moonlight of the stone courtyard of Charity Mansion. The cherry tree that stood in the middle of it, surrounded by a 10 by 10 square of sparkling grass, was breathtaking.

This long black hair belonged to young Alexis Charity, who was glad that she was back home for the time being. She wasn't used to such stares such as those she had received at Bloor's. They unnerved her. And she did not doubt that they would stop staring when she returned.

_It's my power. My blasted power… being an endowed is fine, but who gave it to me? _

Her father's endowed blood was very prominent, himself being one of the most successful under-the-radar endowed that were unknown to the Bloors. So they had no power over her family, even her mother.

_So I suppose my father gave it to me. But what do I do when the Bloors find out that manipulating metal isn't what I really do?_

She'd spoken to the only person she knew she could trust, Olivia, who she also supposed was an under-the radar endowed as well, seeing as she never came to the King's room, but obviously could do _something_. She'd spoken to her using 'hypothetical' terms, because she knew those were safe to use, and found her answer.

Her stone, the pitch-black stone that she wore around her neck, was gone. And she meant to keep it gone. She'd thrown it into a window near the art section of the school this morning in hopes that it would stay away for a long time, or at least awhile. Her things always seemed to find their way back to her whether she wanted them back or not.

_I know someone's going to find it, and when they do, just pass it off as a stone. Just a normal, everyday stone. Like the ones you find in museums and things. Unless they're endowed, which I doubt. _

Alexis was standing in front of the cherry tree by a small stone bench. She looked around the courtyard as a gentle breeze ruffled the green cloak of an art student at Bloor's and the various plants scattered about, including the tree.

She supposed she should turn around, then, and go back inside, but she felt like waiting awhile longer. The lights were still on inside, so it wasn't quite yet time to go back in, despite the lack of sunlight. She sat down on the stone bench beside her, looking to her right, up at the moon.

Then she heard the snap.

She jumped, startled, and her head began to swirl. _No… I'm not tired yet! Go away! _She screamed angrily into her own mind, and the spinning stopped. A feeling of triumph welled in her chest at having kept the familiar feeling of a dream weaving at bay, but this triumph was short lived.

There were two more snaps.

She wasn't as startled as the first time, but she whipped her head around, searching for the source. "Hello?" she called softly. _Bad idea_, her brain warned her.

On the other side of the courtyard, a light flashed. Alexis got up and speed walked to it, but found nothing. Nothing except small animal footprints, three sets at least, and the remnants of a few burnt leaves and ash from them. She did find, written in the dirt, a message.

'_Watch for a shifter of shapes in peril, and keep a wary eye out for black fire.'_

Black fire? A shifter of shapes in peril? She didn't know what it meant, but she pulled a small journalist's notebook from her pocket and wrote it down.

Then she cleared away the message and ran inside, a long, sad howl resounding throughout the night.

.oOo.

Paws padded softly across grass that night, running, more like it.

Something was up. There was trouble brewing in the air.

These paws belonged to three cats, Flames to be precise, but despite their glow in the darkness, they were invisible when they did not wish to be seen. They were watching, as they always did.

Tonight was different. Even Sagittarius, the youngest, could tell that.

They watched as a young man, fresh from the shackles of adolescence, through some food down a trapdoor. This young man was cackling; not out loud, but you could see it in his eyes. From the trapdoor came a howl; a long, mournful howl.

"Such sadness," said Aries, "Leo, what must be done? He is crucial to master's plans." Leo said nothing. Then, as the trapdoor closed, and another howl resounded, he whispered to his comrades. "_We_ can do nothing.

"But Charlie and his friends can. We must warn the sleep seer."

They watched, later on, as the fish-smelling boy looked out across the little street from his window.

"Does he wonder about that boy? The soul shifter?" Sagittarius was the most questionable of the threesome. "Probably," Leo chuckled. "I'll bet my tail that fate has something planned for the both of them." Aries chuckled too; Sagittarius missed the joke, though he followed anyway.

The paws continued to pad through the streets.

Streets that were filled with moist air, but not thick mist.

"I do believe the soul shifter is having an effect on the drowner," Aries observed, "This is an improvement over the thick fog we had last week." They all chuckled at that one.

The fiery threesome kept on padding.

"How long till we reach her? The sleep seer?"

Silence.

"Not long," answered Leo, sniffing the air. "She isn't far, we just have one more thing to have a look at." Sagittarius shook his bright yellow fur. (A/N: He is the yellow one, right?)

"Whatever you say, Leo, but this has been a long night, even for us." Leo scoffed. "The night is still young my friend. Long night you say? Hardly. Not that I wish for it to be one, though."

Leo knew they were all aching, their bones, their energy.

Long night or not, they hadn't slept much this past week.

"We'll be able to rest easy this time, though, since we know what's what now." Aries commented. "Right, Aries," Leo whispered, purring softly, "I do look forward to that bed and those biscuits." They all chuckled.

They were padding faster now, and Leo stopped at an apartment further down.

"This isn't her home is it?" Sagittarius questioned. "No," said Leo, "this is Stormfeather's place. She has information we need."

A blue furred cat came slinking from the bushes. "No seducing tonight, milady. Strictly business tonight. What do you have for us?" Leo was the speaker. Stormfeather did not smile when she spoke next.

"There is a puppet master about. And the teacher, the strange one from the academy, he is the key to awakening the soul shifter. That is all I know. Talk to my comrade tomorrow, he knows more." Leo nodded. "Thank you. We'll take our leave now." And they did, padding away again into the night.

The three Flames padded once more down the middle of a damp, stone lined street.

Leo stopped the threesome in front of a mansion that was not far from the academy. "This is it, right Leo?" asked Aries tiredly. "Yes, this is it my friends. Our night is almost over."

Leo led the other two around back, under some wet brush, and to an entrance to a large-but-simple courtyard. "Amazing… she is well protected then if her father doesn't answer to the Bloors," said Sagittarius. "I'm sure he doesn't," Aries told him, "Leo confirmed that sometime ago."

Leo, meanwhile, was observing the pale girl across the length of the courtyard with fair pitch-black hair. His fur bristled, most likely a spark to human eyes, and watched as her attention turned from the moon to where they stood.

He wrote his message in the dirt, quickly, with his tail, and asked his comrades to follow him.

They watched, further back in the brush, as the girl came to the spot where they had been, wrote down Leo's message, and smudged the message. Leo smirked inwardly. _Smart girl._

They returned that night to Mr. Onimous's shop, settled down into their warm, fluffy baskets, and got the sleep they so severely deserved.

* * *

**Not bad, I hope. I must give my eternal thanks to my beta, Seshafi, and to you, who read this. I'll also give you plush versions of the Flames if you review! :) **

**Yes, an update! **


	7. Kettles, Shadows, and a Kiss

Chapter Six: Kettles, Shadows, and a Kiss

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 7

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxLysander, DagbertxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on other stories and stuff. High school is awesome, but having like three projects at one time kind of…isn't. Hope you like this next one! I love yaoi kisses, don't you?**

* * *

"Hey Charlie."

Owyn stood at Charlie's door, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. "Oh," Charlie stuttered, "hey Owyn. Why so much, ah, pep?" Owyn shrugged. "I dunno. I just feel like today will be a good day, that's all. Are you leaving soon?" Charlie shook his head. "Not yet. Billy's finishing his breakfast. You want to come in?" Owyn shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well come on in then," Charlie said, closing the door behind Owyn. "Who's there?" cried a screechy voice. "Just a friend, Grandma. He won't be long." "Ah, he'd better not be…who knows what too many friends of yours will do here…"

Owyn gave Charlie a questioning look. "Grandma Bone. She's sort of…" "Insane?" Charlie shrugged. "Sure, let's go with that," said a voice. Charlie turned around. "Uncle Paton!"

Paton looked down at the strange, white-haired boy. "You Glyndwr?" He nodded. "Yeah, Paton. We met yesterday, in your car, remember?" Paton grinned. "Yeah I remember. I wanted to talk to you." There was a strange glint his Paton's eyes that Owyn could connect with.

"Hey Charlie," he said softly, "go get Billy. I'll be right there." Charlie nodded and walked towards the kitchen as Owyn walked with Paton to his room.

"So, you're on the good side of this fight, yes?" Paton asked. "Wouldn't you have asked Charlie first?" "I did. You're sharp, kid. "Thank you." Paton stroked his chin as he stood in the entrance to his room. Beyond him, Owyn could see a mess that rivaled that of his cousin's. "Researching something, sir?" Paton nodded. "Yes. Our family history, among other things. Speaking of research, I came across something that I think you should have." He cleared a few rolls of parchment off the bed and picked up a book.

"I've only partly deciphered this, but it mentioned someone named Solomon Glyndwr in it. Thought you would like to read it." Owyn took it, studying the decorative brown spine. "You said you partly deciphered it. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, yes." Paton trailed his fingers along a set of books between some bookend on the desk near the door. Finding what he was looking for, he picked it out and handed the small white volume to the boy.

"That book's in Latin so I thought you might need this. Oh, you can keep them if you like, but I may need to borrow them at some point." Owyn nodded. "Thanks, Paton." The name no longer seemed strange on his tongue. He smiled. I guess I should be going, then."

"Owyn!"

He turned. "Speak of the devil…" Looking back at Paton, he shrugged. "Well, thank you. I'll look them over when I get the chance." "Your welcome, kid," was all he said and he closed the door.

Owyn entered the kitchen just as a bright purple blur sped past him and went out the door.

Blinking, he turned to Charlie. "What was that?" "My grandmother," he said softly, "Oh." Owyn's attention shifted to the albino next to Charlie. "Hey Billy." Billy smiled. "Hey."

Outside, they met up with Benjamin Brown, Charlie's unendowed friend that didn't go to Bloor's.

"Hey Charlie. Going to the Pet's Café today?" Charlie shook his head. "Not today. Emma and Olivia might be there. I'd…rather not see them today. We, well…" "Dagbert told them he and Charlie hated how they were dressed. And that they were airheads."

Benjamin gasped. "Who's Dagbert? And you didn't really think that did you?" Charlie explained their situation about Dagbert. Owyn sort of winced when Charlie said Dagbert was scum.

_I can't believe it. The drowner's…growing on me._ He sighed, but it was happy one.

"But you've got to put it right between you, then," Benjamin said, "it was just a mistake." But Charlie wouldn't have anything of it. "Dagbert did a number on us. Called Liv a freak." Benjamin shook his head. "But you have to. We're not a group if you don't." "Well, I can't," he said, "and that's that."

Owyn could see in Charlie's eyes that he wanted to, but he was younger than Owyn, and Owyn could remember a time not so long ago when he wasn't one for making up with friends he'd hurt.

.oOo.

"Oh, Owyn?" "Yes, Charlie?"

"That scroll Stormfeather brought you. Do you still have it?" Owyn's memory received a jolt and he gasped. "Yes, actually," he said as he dug through his shoulder bag, "I think…I have it with me." He rummaged a little more until with an, "Ah!" he brought out the scroll Stormfeather had brought him.

"We should sit down. It would look awkward standing up looking over this thing." Charlie nodded. "Good idea." They found a bench nearby, Owyn next to Charlie, and Charlie next to Billy.

The scroll read:

_Owyn,_

_I've found something in the ruins here, I think it relates to the Red King. _

_I think it's a riddle. There's an inscription on the stone that you must see._

_It says 'There are six, There are ten, clock strikes twelve, then and again._

_Through the dreams of the sleep seer, comes a new dawn of crystal tears.'_

_This is, loosely translated of course. It may mean nothing, but it might._

_Just thought you should know,_

_Father_

"Your father wrote this?" Owyn nodded. "Yes. Why else would he contact me from Egypt of all places?" Charlie chuckled. "It's very interesting. Some of it makes sense, but…" "Some of it doesn't. Yeah."

"Like this," Charlie said, "_there are ten_? Well, there were ten of the Red King's children, but I don't understand the part about _there are six_…" He shrugged, perplexed. "Well that's what there is. And my father did say it was loosely translated. I'm still keeping it though, in case it really does mean something."

"Always a good thing to do. Now let's keep looking for that Kettle place, yes?" Owyn nodded sharply and the trio got up.

They walked up and down Piminy Street, but couldn't find anything that even remotely hinted it was a kettle shop. There were cheese-makers and candle-makers and several other kinds of shops, even a stone shop. Owyn wondered idly how one street could contain so much.

"Why a stone shop?" asked Billy curiously, looking in the window. "To sell stones?" Owyn offered, shrugging. Charlie took a look in the window as well. "Look at the soldiers and the knight back there. He's jousting. Cool." Billy nodded. "Imagine if they were alive." Owyn shuddered. The ogre-man in the back looked scary enough. He wasn't sure if he wanted to imagine them alive.

Benjamin finally caught up with the group, having been held up by Runner, his dog, chasing several cats down an alley. "I smell fish," he panted breathlessly, "so does Runner."

Owyn looked around hastily. Dagbert! Why did his heart soar at the very mention of his name, he wondered again. What was Dagbert to him?

"Look, there it is!" Runner Bean was barking furiously at a shop with a very hurriedly painted sign that said, "FISH". "I wonder if this is where Dagbert's staying…" muttered Charlie. Owyn hoped so.

"Hello dears," said a voice from behind. The four turned around to see a woman with copper colored hair in a black coat smiling at them. "You must be Charlie. Cook told me all about you. And you," she said to Billy, "I have someone who wants to see you." "Rembrandt!" he called. "Yes," she she said, chuckling, "you must be Billy. And you, Benjamin, because of the dog."

She turned to look at Owyn. "You, though, I don't know. New to the school?" He nodded. "I'm Owyn, Owyn Glyndwr." They shook hands. "Happy to see you. Please, follow me to my shop."

They came into her shop, which was full of shiny kettles, and she made them some tea.

Owyn coughed when it touched his throat. "You all right dearie?" He nodded. "It's just a tad strong is all. Will take me a bit to get used to it." She smiled, nodding. "You drink tea often?" He nodded vigorously. "All the time at home. But I like it sweet. Mum prefers a more bitter taste. This is sort of a balance between the two. Lots of sage, I think."

She laughed. "You certainly know your teas." He laughed a little as well.

"It's like drinking air," whispered Charlie. Owyn nodded. "But it's not so bad. I rather like it."

"You know, there used to be a butcher there. Very nice man. Gave me lots of free cuts." She sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. "And then suddenly he just got up and went." She stirred something into her tea. "Maybe he had an offer he couldn't refuse," Billy piped softly. Mrs. Kettle nodded. "Maybe. And, you know, I think they just wrote fish on there to explain the smell of it. It's not like they're actually selling it or anything." Charlie nodded.

Owyn knew where this was going. He chose not to listen.

"It's all because of this boy named Dagbert Endless. He's the one that smells like fish," Charlie said, "Says he drowns people. His father's Lord Grimwald and…" "We knew it!" Mrs. Kettle exclaimed. "Well, Cook and I, we suspected. I do hope she's all right."

Owyn's head snapped up. "My mum will make sure of that. She's a good friend of Cook's as well." Mrs. Kettle chuckled. "Loves her cooking I suspect." He laughed. "Oh yes, very much."

"Well, we should be leaving soon. It's almost lunch," said Charlie. So Mrs. Kettle shuffled them towards the entrance, but Charlie stopped when a strange energy tugged at his consciousness. On a little table in the shadows sat a strange, black kettle, worn with soot and age. "What is that?" he asked. "Oh," she said, "that's my best kettle. Made by Feromel, my ancestor. He was a blacksmith and magician, and he made many iron pots. But they're all scattered, or destroyed…" She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"I thought since you were a traveler you might be able to feel it." "Feel it?" Charlie asked. "Yes, feel it. Go on, pick it up." Charlie picked up the kettle gingerly, groaning. "It's, ah, rather heavy," he said. He set it down and looked into it. To his surprise, it was full of a dark, black liquid.

"It's always full," she said softly, "it can never be emptied. It can only boil dry. When it does that, it can only mean the end." "The end of what?" Charlie asked hesitantly, "The world?"

She shook her head. "A life. But I hope it never boils dry for you, Charlie. Oh, and when it gets warm, it means there's danger, yes? So be careful. The hotter it gets, the more danger you're in." He nodded. "Thanks for the warning, Mrs. Kettle." He tenderly slid his fingers around the iron handles and lifted it up, putting a hand on the bottom, cradling it.

"Suppose I'll see you again soon. Oh, don't forget your rat!"

Billy picked up Rembrandt from inside another kettle. "Got him!" She nodded again, smiling. "Good-bye kids!" she called as they stepped out of the shop. They were about to start down the street when Owyn said, "I have something I need to do. You guys go on without me."

He spotted Olivia and Emma up ahead on the street. "Hey look, there's Emma and Liv. Now's your chance Charlie!" Charlie sighed and shook his head but went with Billy and Ben and Runner Bean. As soon as he was sure they were out of sight, Owyn ran up to the door of the fish shop. _I must talk to Dagbert! Surely this is bothering him, too!_

He knocked once, twice, and at the third time he let himself in. The place was humid, dense, but didn't really smell all that bad.

It was light, too. Something Owyn wouldn't have expected. The silence seemed rather strange to him, but he didn't care. Then a thought struck him; was if Dagbert wasn't here? But… the smell… he had to be!

Soft, light sounds came from a set of stairs beyond the counter. Footsteps. Owyn's mind raced. If it was Lord Grimwald, he'd politely ask if he could see him. He didn't have to, so he wouldn't do anything rash, right? The figure that came down, however, was not Lord Grimwald, but Dagbert himself.

"Glyndwr," he whispered. "So you did come." Owyn gave him a strange look. "Pardon?"

Dagbert gave a little start, as if coming out of a trance. "You…I…a dream. That's how I knew." Owyn frowned. "But it was just a dream, Dagbert." Dagbert grinned softly. "It doesn't matter. So are we on a first name basis, Glyndwr? Shall I call you Owyn now?" Owyn shrugged. He didn't really mind. "Call me what you like Dagbert."

Dagbert hesitated, but kept his outside firm. Did Owyn know about the other soul that had spoken to him before?

"Dagbert?" Dagbert looked up at Owyn. "Why are you here, Owyn?" "You don't know?" Dagbert shook his head. "Only that you'd come. Not why." Owyn sighed through his lips, pushing a lock of golden-white out of his vision. "Ever since you talked to me a few days ago, I can't stop thinking about you. It's both annoying and strange at the same time."

"But it's the good kind, right?" Owyn looked at Dagbert, who seemed almost afraid of Owyn now. What was going on? Dagbert put down the counter barrier and stood in the gap, right in front of Owyn. Owyn could smell the sea on Dagbert, but it seemed different. Calmer.

"Yeah, I suppose. Kind of like the way you smell." Dagbert was surprised. Owyn didn't like him at all, right? So he certainly didn't like his smell.

"Thought you didn't like fish," he said sullenly.

"No," Owyn muttered, stepping closer, "it's not fish. It's like salt and vinegar, with a little bit of shells or something mixed in." He breathed in deeply, exhaling against Dagbert's face. "I like it. It's nice."

Then both boys blinked, realizing how close they were.

"So," Owyn whispered, "why do you have the affect on me that you do?"

To be honest Dagbert didn't know. By now all the thoughts of dark deeds that his father had filled his head with had gone. Owyn's presence was both soothing and intoxicating. "I…Owyn?"

"Yes?"

"I think I know why I'm so distracting to you." Owyn nodded. "Well? Why do I…mrph!"

Dagbert had done the impossible. For him, anyway. His lips, so soft against Owyn's, trembled. He wanted to taste more of him. His tongue darted to lick the other, and they met in a bewildered passion.

Owyn realized he was kissing Dagbert back. He sort of forgot he was kissing the enemy, and just wrapped his arms around Dagbert.

But, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. They broke away, gasping for air, staring into the eyes of the other wondering what in the world had just happened. "Owyn?" Dagbert breathed. Owyn was tempted to run, to get away from all this, but the mournful tinge in Dagbert's voice held him back. "Yes, Dagbert?" Dagbert sighed and looked at Owyn again.

"What…is this…that we have?" Owyn crossed his arms and shook his head, a faint smile playing on his lips. "I'm not sure… but I rather like it."

"You realize that they can't know about what happened here."

"Why not? Oh…well, in that case…" Dagbert cocked his head to the side, confused. "What?" Owyn chuckled. "Let's have a little fun with this. Pretend to hate each other." Dagbert flashed a cocky smile. "I thought we already did." Owyn shrugged. "I suppose not."

Dagbert sighed again. "I'm not all good. If this ends badly Owyn, I can't promise you anything."

"I suppose I'll just have to hold you to that. Good day, Dagbert."

As Owyn left the shop, he felt a strange feeling settle in his chest. He knew what it was, and it scared him. He liked Dagbert. More than he should. He was tempted to turn back and ask him what he'd meant about his warning, but he felt he already knew.

But what defined a 'bad ending'?

Owyn didn't think he wanted to find out.

After a while, it started to rain. Owyn had to get home soon. But he was still two blocks away. He'd have to run for it.

Splash! Foot after foot in puddle after puddle, he ran through the rain, desperately trying to stay dry. He wove in and out of small crowds, big crowds, and he could have sworn he heard someone say, "Watch where you're going Glyndwr!"

But his luck ran out when he ran into someone by a bookstore in a dark green cloak. "Ah…I'm sorry!" "It's all right," chuckled a voice, "would you like to get out of this rain?"

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I did this in less than two days, and I'm trying not to plagiarize anything… but Dagbert will get the love he deserves… his Dad just didn't love 'im enough, that's all! Oh, and while I'm happy some of you have put this on your alerts, I need to know how I'm doing. Thanks!  
**


	8. In Need of Rescuing

Chapter Seven: In Need of Rescuing

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 8

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxLysander, DagbertxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**Today we honor the people that make things possible on holidays, for they make…well, something possible. I don't know about everything, since our economy's in a recession…still, here's your next CbatLSofP chapter!**

**Oh, and Happy Easter (belated of course, since I can never update on time :P).**

* * *

Owyn stared up at the man in the green cloak as they stood by Ingledew's bookstore. "I-I'm sorry?"

He chuckled again, softer this time. "I asked if you wanted out of this rain.

"It's drier in the bookstore, you know." Owyn nodded. "Of course. Why not? I had a question about a book anyhow."

"No better place than to do that than a bookstore," said the man. Owyn cocked his head to study the man as they went inside. He had gentle blond hair, almost the color of his mother's that was very much like his own wavy mess, only much neater. And shiner. And silkier.

Pretty much his hair with all the things it lacked, and darker.

He had a chiseled face, with kind but stern blue, blue eyes. Who exactly was this man?

"I'm sorry, sir, but who are you?" The man turned a little and smiled. "I'm Aiden Bryant. And you?" "Owyn Glyndwr," he replied, "pleasure to meet you sir." Aiden nodded again. "You as well."

Owyn had no trouble detecting the heavy Irish accent. He also noticed that he was almost shoulder height with Aiden, if you counted his hair. He hadn't realized he was so tall. Then he remembered Dagbert was tall, too, and he'd actually been slightly taller. Wow, what a growth spurt.

Miss Ingledew came up to the front, calling to Aiden. "Hello, sir? Looking for something?" He nodded. "Oh, yes. I need something that will help me fix glass, or at least put in a glass window." "Whatever for?" she asked, pushing up her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Owyn noticed that Aiden wore glasses, too, but they were rectangular, and only had half its rim on the bottom.

"My window at the school was broken. Had something thrown into it, I could tell, but the object was nowhere to be found." Julia turned her head a bit. "School? Which one?" "Bloor's," Aiden replied, "I'm the art teacher there, ever since my good friend left. Asked me to take the job."

Owyn's nerves shorted out. This was the new art teacher!

"You're not endowed, are you?" Aiden chuckled. "I'm endowed, but it's nothing special." Julia gave a soft 'oh' in understanding. "I have just the book you need, sir. I'll be right back!" And then she disappeared behind the counter.

Aiden turned around to Owyn, who was staring at him with the book Paton had given him in his hands.

"I know it was your friend, Charlie, who took the stone, and I know who threw it. Don't ask me how I know." "It's your endowment, isn't it?" Aiden held back a grimace. "Yes. Like I said, nothing really special. I know things, like my friend did. But that is irrelevant."

He turned to look back for Julia, to see if she was coming back. When she wasn't, he turned back to Owyn.

"Ask your friend for the stone he found. It belongs to the one who threw it. I believe she won't take it back from anyone but you. You know her as Alexis Charity." A look of realization must have dawned on his face, for Aiden grinned, though only slightly. "You've got to convince her to take it back."

Owyn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but managed to ask one question. "Why does she have to take it back?" Aiden looked into Owyn's eyes with that same, strange look that he'd seen in Paton's eyes.

"You will know, in time."

At that moment, Julia came back with a book in her hands, one that was velvet blue with golden bindings and the title '_Windows: A Maintenance Guide_'.

"Here it is. Took me awhile to find it, but I've got it. Will you be returning it, sir?" Aiden nodded. "Next week, if possible. Maybe the week after if I like the breeze. It does sometimes get stuffy in the art classroom." Julia laughed. "Nice to know there's someone with sense of humor in that place." Aiden flashed her a grin. "Yes, that it is. Thank you, ma'am."

And he nodded to Owyn as the flipped his hood over his hair and stepped out into the rain.

"He's such a polite man. I hope nothing happens to him like the other art teacher. What was his name? Mr. Sparks?" She shrugged. "Did you have a question, Owyn?" Owyn snapped out of his thoughts and fixed his gaze on Julia.

"Did you, ah, happen to see Charlie today?" She frowned, as if trying to remember. "Yes, I believe so. He was with Emma. They were headed down for Charlie's aunt's to rescue a dog. If you hurry, you may still catch them." Owyn nodded. "Thanks!" Before he stepped out, he looked back. "And if Liv comes back here again, tell her Charlie didn't mean what Dagbert said."

And he left her there with a strange expression, the rain slowing to little more than a light drizzle.

.oOo.

"Wait!"

Charlie turned around just as they were about to enter Darkly Wynd (1). He didn't expect to see Owyn waving his hand at him as he ran trying to catch up.

"Owyn? I thought you had something to do…" Owyn skidded to a halt, breathless. He put his hands on his knees, his fingers grasping the loose denim material. "I did," he said between breaths, "but I finished with it." He let himself say that much.

Charlie, whose left arm had by now slid back down to his side, nodded, and smiled a little. He was carrying the kettle by the handle. But picked it back up again to cradle it in both arms.

Owyn stood straight again. "Where are you going, if I may ask? I do hope not Darkly Wynd. Horrid place." Charlie explained their situation. "Oh…" said Owyn. "So they want their dog back? That shouldn't be too hard. Right?" Charlie shook his head. "This is my Aunt Venetia we're talking about. That house…well…it's dangerous," he muttered, rather bluntly.

Owyn nodded. "Well, c'mon, then! That dog's not gonna be rescued any time soon!" The boy, Eric, stood close to his sister, Miranda, almost protectively, but they smiled.

Then they walked slowly down Darkly Wynd.

It truly was, like Owyn said, a horrid place. The clouds, or perhaps it was simply sky, never seemed to change from the ugly black-gray that they (it?) were (was?) now, except at night. At night the stars came out, but they did little to improve the darkness of the place. Seemed to swallow up light, it did. Stone statues lurked everywhere, as if they were planning an attack on any trespasser who walked this street. Thankfully, this was not the case, but the tall black buildings with pointed turrets and iron-framed balconies were no less menacing than they would have been in sunlight.

Finally, they arrived at the house they'd been looking for.

The third number thirteen. Venetia's house.

"Doesn't the mailman get confused?" Billy asked. "Probably," said Owyn, "that is, if they even get mail." "Oh they probably do," Charlie sighed, "just from…others." Emma and Owyn both knew whom he meant.

Then at once a sharp, shrill whining sound could be heard and Runner Bean began to jump up and down as Benjamin tugged at his collar roughly. "Runner! Calm down!" "He won't until we free her," Billy whispered, "he knows the dog in there's trapped."

Billy, who they all knew (minus the two kids) could speak to animals and be spoken to, then stood back and let them begin searching for the key.

"Your uncle said it was under a troll," Emma told Charlie. "He came to the bookstore? When?" "Not long after Venetia left, I think. But that's irrelevant. The key's location is what's important here."

Runner's barking was getting on Charlie's nerves, especially now, while it was being joined with the high-pitched yelping from inside.

"I can't think, Owyn," he muttered, plugging his ears, "tell Billy to tell Runner to be quiet so that, _ah_…" The barking had intensified again. "Billy!" Owyn cried over the racket, "Tell Runner to shut up! Charlie can't think!" Billy, only hearing something about Runner and that Charlie couldn't think, still told the dog to quiet down, which he did, if only to a small whine.

Charlie slowly unplugged his ears now. "Is it safe?" Owyn shrugged. "For the moment. You might want to hurry though. Runner looks like he'll start up again any minute."

Charlie shook his head. "Hey, where's the kettle? I don't…" Owyn pointed at his feet. "You put it down to plug your ears, remember?" Charlie shook his head. "No, I don't. But could you hold it for me? I need to get the key." Owyn picked up the kettle and cradled it. "Wow, it's really warm. Do you think it has something to do with where we are?"

Owyn remembered Mrs. Kettle saying something about the kettle only boiling dry when someone or something was dead.

"Perhaps," was all he got out of Charlie before he climbed up the steps to Venetia's house. Owyn watched as Charlie hesitated before the troll, and he felt an ability brush with his own. It had a distinctive nature, potentially destructive, so he pursued it quietly and showed it away. Charlie, meanwhile, had finally grabbed the key and opened the door, letting out a small, white dog which rushed down the steps and leap into Miranda's arms.

By now Owyn noticed a strange expression on Eric's face, like he was in pain. A person only got that look when he stopped an endowed's power from working. Did Eric have the power he'd sensed earlier?

"Here, Charlie," he muttered when they'd left the street and the kettle had gone cold, "it must have been reacting to Darkly Wynd. It's gone cold again."

Charlie's fingers closed over the freezing kettle. He sucked in a breath. "You could've warned me it was _freezing_… saying this is cold is like saying that ice cubes are lukewarm!" Owyn laughed. "Right, mate, sure."

"Love stuff?"

Charlie and Owyn looked up at Billy, Benjamin, Emma, and the two kids.

"What?" Owyn asked, curious. "Billy says that Runner says that Chattypatra is the best thing he's seen since breakfast and he calls it love stuff. I mean, _really_…" Owyn chuckled. "Well, for a dog, I'm sure that's love stuff to them." Benjamin seemed to agree. "Well, I _did _give him leftover steak this morning. It was his favorite…"

Still, Emma was baffled.

When they reached number nine, Owyn and Benjamin were invited to lunch.

Billy took Rembrandt up to Charlie's room first, however. "Don't want Runner chasing 'im to death as usual. He hates it when Runner chases 'im." Charlie looked at Owyn and they both shrugged.

Masie, Charlie's other grandmother, looked over at the group. "You got into number thirteen, then?" Charlie nodded. "Yeah. We got the dog and she and Runner sort had one of those love at first sight moments… I think."

Masie took a look at Runner, who was sitting down, staring at the bone he'd been given. "Oh, that's a real lovelorn look. Poor guy's got it bad." Then she noticed the black kettle in Charlie's hands. "And what's that, if I might ask?"

"Well, it's a kettle," he said awkwardly, "We got it at the shop on Piminy Street."

"What, my electric kettle not good enough for you?" Charlie shook his head. "It's all right, but this one's special."

"Oh!" said Masie, finally understanding. "I suppose Mrs. Kettle is one of those Red King people."

Owyn nodded. "She said her ancestor was a kind of magician-blacksmith that made the kettle." He shrugged. "She also said it might be helpful to Charlie. "But I don't know how foretelling death is something helpful."

"Ooh," Masie grimaced, "oh dear. Perhaps the upside is that it warns you of danger." Owyn shrugged again. "Perhaps. It's still the freaky kettle to me."

Charlie, Billy and Benjamin laughed. Owyn just leaned against the wall with a smug smirk. But the smirk was quickly washed off with the sound of a loud SLAM! of the door. Owyn had the sense to get out of the way, and Charlie tried to hide the kettle under the table with his foot, but he was too late.

Grandma Bone stood in the hallway moments later with the same glare on her face that she'd probably left with. After a few moments, she spotted the kettle.

"What's that?" she snapped.

"It's –" "– a kettle." "– nothing." Owyn and Charlie exchanged glances and then looked back at Grandma Bone and exchanged what had been said.

"Oh, come off it, I can see it's a kettle. A filthy old kettle that I want out of my house!"

"It's for school," Owyn cut in, "It's for a history project and I helped him get it. We were supposed to bring ancient artifacts." She huffed. "Well what about you? I don't see you lugging anything around." He smiled. "Dad's an archeologist. He brings artifacts home all the time. I didn't need any help finding something. Charlie doesn't have that advantage, seein' as he's about as interesting as a gray lampshade."

Charlie grimaced. "Nice analogy there, Owyn." Owyn shrugged, leaning against a kitchen cabinet. "Anything for a friend, mate."

There was an argument about Runner Bean a few moments later, which Owyn chose to ignore. He only started listening again once Uncle Paton came and sent Grandma Bone up the stairs."

"Sorry I'm late," he said cheerily, as if nothing had happened.

"Now," he said after they were almost done eating, "let's have a look at this kettle of yours." So Charlie lifted it onto the table. Paton pushed his half-moon glasses up the bridge of his nose and studied the thing.

"It's rather dirty, isn't it?" Masie said as she stacked the empty dishes.

Paton lifted the lid and smelled the liquid inside. "Smells of nothing at all. How odd," he remarked, tapping the side. "Yes, this is certainly old. And made of iron. Quite cold."

"That's because there's no danger," Charlie piped. "I bet it was hot a moment ago," Benjamin muttered, staring at the spot Grandma Bone had been in moments before. "She's not dangerous, just mean." Owyn's eyebrows furrowed. "But something at your aunt's house was danegerous," he muttered, "unless…" Charlie looked around.

"Unless what?"

Owyn thought for a moment. "Well, when I was holding the kettle before at Darkly Wynd, my ability sensed a potentially dangerous ability nearby and I put a stop to it, just in case. I didn't think anything of it, though, until I turned around and saw that boy's face. What was his name?"

"Eric," supplied Charlie. "My, ah step-cousin. What was wrong with his face?" Owyn's eyebrows un-furrowed themselves to twist at Charlie with skepticism. "Nothing was wrong with his face, per se, but the look he had on his face… I've only seen people have that look if they're endowed and I stopped their power from working. It's like it's painful to them."

Paton stroked his chin. "So you think the kid has a power, then? Which one?"

Owyn shrugged. "That's the thing, I'm not sure. I did see Charlie hesitate before grabbing the key…"

"That's because I could've _sworn_ I saw that troll blink. No, it did. Perhaps there's a power that allows someone to move stone. Is that possible?" Paton shrugged. "With the endowed, there's no telling. We don't know all of the powers of the Red King's children, because some of them had multiple abilities. But I will look into it. In the meantime, keep an eye on the kid."

Owyn nodded, then looked at the clock.

"I need to go soon. Mum expects me back by six."

Paton nodded. "Run along, kid. You be careful, now, you hear?" Owyn nodded. "No harm will come to me if I'm on alert. Oh!" He handed Paton a piece of paper. "My father sent me a riddle he found on a stone where he's digging. I was hoping you could look into it." Paton took it and waved him away.

"I will kid, now git! Don't want your mother on my tail, whatever she does!"

"You're right," Owyn laughed, "you wouldn't."

* * *

This chapter seemed to have more fluidity than some of the others. I think the wheels are finally turning… now, what to do with Solomon? I think that'll have to wait… but I get to have some more fun with Dagbert! Their love/hate relationship will be so fun to toy with… XD

Oops! I forgot about that stone! Well, looks like he'll have to remind Charlie next chapter. And Aiden's mysterious power of information, how does _that_ happen? Maybe we'll get to see that next chapter too!

1) They, as in, Emma, Eric, and Miranda. Eric and Miranda are the stepchildren of Venetia's marriage to... the guy that's apparently the father of the children. I can't remember his name and I'm too lazy to go look for it even though the book is sitting right next to me. (smirks) Deal with it. Anyway, Emma's with them too. So, yeah. Just letting you know.


	9. Sea Creatures

Chapter Eight: Sea Creatures

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 9

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxLysander, DagbertxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**Yami Vikki: Gotta post this quick! This chapter is brought to you by: FIRE!! Ah, oops. I'm reading this backwards. Endowed Tip #16: Don't fuel a fire-starter's temper. Yeah, that's good to know.  
**

* * *

"You look absolutely awful, Charlie. Are you all right?"

Billy, Charlie, Enya, and Owyn were on the bus on the way to Bloor's Academy. Owyn was sitting next to a pale-faced, bedraggled Charlie, who was shivering, but not out of cold, since it was humid enough to make Enya's dry hair a little damp.

"It's my uncle. It was a while after you left, and we were attacked by what Benjamin's mum thinks was what the people are calling 'the Wilderness Wolf.'"

Owyn, who was strangely calm about all this, had his right arm on top of the seat, listening carefully. "I've heard of it," he said when he got the chance, "but I didn't think it was real." He thought for a moment. "Is there more?" Charlie shook his head. "No, apparently, this 'Wilderness Wolf' isn't a wolf at all. Well, sort of. It's human. Sort of." He frowned, at a loss for words.

"So you're saying it's both?" Owyn suggested. Charlie nodded.

"So my uncle says. He was bitten by it, but the teeth marks weren't… they didn't match up. They weren't like a dog's at all." Owyn raised a curious eyebrow. "Two flat rows of incisors with a set of canines around each one?" Charlie turned his head. "Yeah, how'd you guess?" He shrugged. "Well, if they aren't entirely wolfish, and their teeth didn't look like a dog's, human is the only option. Unless this wolf is part gorilla." Charlie laughed, or rather, wheezed and hacked up a lung, and then choked out something that was meant to be a laugh. Owyn winced. "Did you take something for that, mate?"

He nodded, and then cleared his throat. "And I caught this _early_. I'm just hacking up the stuff in my lungs. I'll be fine. So anyway, it knew his name, too. It's all really weird. And scary."

"I'd imagine."

Enya huffed. "Well I don't know how you can be so calm about it. I'm practically freaking out over here." Owyn pressed his foot into the floor of the bus to lift him over the seat enough to see Enya sitting next to a sweaty Billy.

"Take a chill pill, cousin, before you melt our albino friend. Or the seat. And think about it; we're kids, and we're already on the Academy bus. I don't think they'll stop for you to vent, endowed or not. Besides, _we_ can't do anything about it, so why worry?" He flashed her a smile. "So cool it, drama queen." She crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat with a pout on her face. He shook his head and sat back down.

"Oh, Charlie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Charlie looked away from the window and over at Owyn. "Yeah?"

"You came by a stone that day when we were at Bloor's for detention." Charlie cocked his head a little to the left. "How do you know that?" Owyn shook his head. "I met the new art teacher at Ingledew's bookshop, and he's endowed. Somehow he knew that a stone had been thrown through his window and that you took it. He also knew who through the stone."

Charlie looked amazed. "How?" Owyn shrugged. "His endowment, he said. But never mind that, he told me that the stone belongs to Alexis Charity, and she must have it back." Charlie scrunched up his face, turning to the back of the seat in front of them. "Well, why can't I take it?" Again, Owyn shrugged, shaking his head this time. "I don't know that either. All he told me is that she won't take it back from anyone but me."

"You have some special connection with her?" Owyn thought for a moment. "Well, whenever we meet eyes something strange happens. There's this feeling, like I have to protect her at all costs. And then when something breaks the connection, the feeling goes away. Maybe he knows about that, too, and what it means. If I ever get the chance, I'll ask him."

He paused a moment, but then shook his head. "But I just need the stone. Before we meet in the king's room, preferably." Charlie nodded. "Once I unpack. It's in my trunk."

Owyn nodded. "Good." Then he smiled, thinking of Dagbert and the 'hateful' things they'd say to each other that day. "I have a good feeling about today." Charlie smirked. "Why? You got plans?" He chuckled.

"Something like that."

.oOo.

SLAM!

"Did you have to make it _quite_ so obvious?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and now Charlie thinks I'm insane."

"Yeah, but you're my kind of insane."

"Shut up and kiss me already," Owyn hissed. But Dagbert's next kiss was tender, almost like the one they'd shared the day before. "Who knew you were such a good kisser? Did a good-looking rascal like yourself have some girls back at North Academy or did you practice on a broom?"

Dagbert pulled away, blushing. The red color was a violent splash across his cheeks, and made him seem all the more… human to Owyn.

"No. No girl would even go near me much less kiss me. But I didn't practice on a broom either." The blush reddened further. "I used my hand, and it was always in the bathrooms. At night." Owyn chuckled. "Well, we'd better get back. You want to punch me or do I punch you?" Dagbert thought for a moment.

"How about we both go out angry but I go out angry and pale? It involves less pain." Owyn pouted. "We're going to have to resort to that sometime." Dagbert put his hands on his hips, scowling. "Let's not make that sometime this time, then, all right?"

Owyn chuckled. "And now we're both grumpy. I'm good with that."

As soon as he opened the door…

"Creep…"

Charlie blinked. "Wow, did you really sock him or what? You're a little flushed." Owyn stopped, touching his cheek. "Really? We tussled a little and I threatened him. Probably why he's so pale, but I didn't throw any punches." Charlie sighed. "And you have to put up with him today…" Owyn shrugged. He felt bad for keeping this a secret from Charlie, but he knew it would either get blown open or end before anything ever happened.

"It's okay. Something tells me I won't mind." He knelt by Charlie. "Now where's that stone? Do you have it or did you leave it at home?"

Charlie shook his head. "Uncle Pat said to keep it with me." He dug through the sea of unfolded socks. "Forget to fold much?" Charlie laughed. "Hey, Monday mornings are always hectic, and you can't blame me for forgetting after what happened."

Owyn nodded. "I suppose you're right."

While Charlie was digging, "Hey, you know, what did you do before you were attacked? I'm just curious." Charlie tilted his head in thought. "Not much. We would've gone to the Pet's Café, but… Liv would've probably been there, and Tancred and Lysander would've been with their girlfriends." Owyn huffed.

"Right. Is it just me or is that girlfriend lie getting old?" Charlie looked back. "Lie?"

"You haven't _seen_ the looks they've been giving each other in the King's room? Not to mention how close they sit when we're there…" Charlie blinked, looking again. "Now that I have to see. They aren't so bad when they're _together_ together." Owyn laughed. "Just find that stone, mate."

"Ah!" Charlie came out, the black stone still reflecting no light. "I still don't understand how it does that…" Owyn shrugged. "C'mon, we've got classes."

.oOo.

Enya opened the door to the King's room, her books in her hands. That night she chose to sit next to Alexis again, and she wanted to ask her something. Something important. She had a feeling that the girl was the source of her dream that night a week or so back, and she wanted to know more about it.

"Hey, Lex." She said cheerily, sitting by the silver-eyed girl. Her eyes were unnaturally clear for the consistent cloudy they usually were, so she thought this would be a good a time as any.

Alexis looked up, hugging her English book close. "I'm sorry," whispered Enya, "did I scare you?" Alexis nodded. "A little. I go off in my own little world when I work." Her voice was clean and clear as a bell. "I ah wanted to ask you something." Alexis nodded again. "What about?"

Enya handed Alexis a piece of paper with her dream written down on it. She'd been having the dream every other night now, with little variation.

"There's this dream I've been having, and I think it's trying to tell me something. I know you're a dream-weaver because my cousin told me about the night he found you. Please don't worry or get yourself worked up over something, I promise I'm not dangerous. I just need help deciphering it."

Alexis had deciphered many of her own dreams before, with her mother's help. "I can try. But I need to finish my work. I work on it when I get the chance, and I'll tell you what I know by Friday." She flashed a gentle smile. "Sound fair?" Enya nodded. "Sounds all right to me." A flash of white came through the door, and Enya caught it. "Huh?"

It was Owyn, and he was headed for Alexis. "Hey, I've got to talk to Charlie for a sec before Lysander comes in. Be right back." She whisked past Owyn over to Charlie. "Pretend you're talking to me," she hissed, "Owyn's got to do this with Lex alone." Charlie blinked but said, "Okay," and went along with it.

"Alexis."

Alexis looked up again to see Owyn. She blushed when she met his eyes. "My rescuer. You carried me back to the dorm that night. I wanted to thank you." Owyn's eyes looked restrained hurt.

"I'm… sorry if what I did seems to mean something… more to you, but I'm sort of with someone else." He muttered something she couldn't hear. She blushed again. "It's all right. I just need someone to rescue me whenever I fall." Now it was Owyn's turn to blush. At that moment he smelled Dagbert come in, and he knew he had to hurry.

"I have something that's yours, Alexis." He brought out the black stone from his robe pocket. She recoiled, giving it a look of fear. "No… it's not…" Owyn hushed her by grabbing one of her hands and very gently placing it in her palm.

"Yes. Someone who knows more than I do told me I had to give this back. Don't lose it again." She sighed, exasperated. "I didn't…" This time he put a finger to her lips. "I know. Ask your art teacher what I mean." He turned around and as he was about to walk away, she stopped him. "Wait! Why him?" Without turning, he replied, "Because he was the one who told me."

He walked back to the seat between Charlie and Dagbert, and they held hands under the table all night.

As Enya came back, she noticed the stone. "Hey, what's that? Did my cousin give it to you?" she asked innocently. "Sort of. I lost it and he returned it to me. He's so nice… it's such a pity he doesn't fancy _me_." Enya turned to her sharply. "You fancy him?" Alexis shrugged, pocketing the stone. "I did. He fancies someone else, apparently."

Enya blinked. "Why am I the last to know?" Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Well, he seemed like he wanted to keep it secret. I wonder why…" Then she slipped back into her work while Enya made a note to hunt him down later and ask whom it was.

Then Lysander and Tancred came in, and the room went quiet once more.

.oOo.

While everyone was leaving the room and Owyn felt a hand on his back.

"Dag– oh. Hello Enya."

Enya's inner fire seemed to make her glow a little in her irritation. "Why didn't you tell me you fancied someone?" Owyn blushed. He could see Dagbert stop in the doorway, lucky to be the last one out.

"F-Fancied someone?"

"Yeah," she said, putting her left hand on her hip and waving a scolding finger with her right, "Alexis told me. So spill. Who is she?"

Owyn ducked his head. "Well, they're not exactly a she…" Enya blinked. "Oh. That would be why you didn't want to tell me, huh?" Owyn smoothed back his hair and tugged it in the same motion. "Sort of." Enya giggled. "It's not so bad. "So, who? Tell me!" Owyn's eyes flickered to Dagbert. Dagbert looked downright scared. So telling her now was a definite no, especially since no one, not even Owyn, wanted to tick off a fire-starter.

"I don't… know. I just- I can't Enya. Give me some time to think." Enya sighed. "About whether you're gonna go serious or not?" Owyn's mind sparked at the answer. "Yes! That's it," he said rather quickly, "that's what I'm trying to say. Normally I'm so eloquent an' all, but, well, that all goes downhill when I talk about love, you know that."

Enya shook her head. "All right, I'll give you a month or so, then you tell me. Got that?" A month or so. He glanced back up at Dagbert, who seemed a little more relaxed. He could live with that, he supposed.

"Sounds fine," said Owyn, "now I need to escort fish-boy back to the dormitories." Enya whipped around, and when she saw him, she frowned, but refrained from growling or sparking fire without Owyn's suppressant. Then she turned haughtily on her heels and headed for the drama department.

After they were alone, Dagbert said, "I don't fancy telling her in a month or so." Owyn frowned. "Start leeching yourself off the Bloors I guess." Dagbert shook his head. "It's not the Bloors I have a problem with. It's my father."

Owyn was confused. "Your father?" Dagbert nodded. "I wish I could tell you. I'm trying to rethink a few things, but a lot of them are big ones. It's not easy to do that when that man raised you. Your morals…" Owyn held up a hand. "I know. They're different."

Dagbert sighed. "Among other things. Things I can't tell you yet, but…" Owyn raised an eyebrow. "But?" Dagbert shook his head. "Nothing." And then he went down the hallway, with Owyn studying him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

.oOo.

"What's going on?"

Owyn woke that night to whispering voices in a heated argument. Then he heard a scuffle of feet, and then Dagbert's voice, before the bathroom door was shut. Then his eyes bolted open out of their sleep. What had he missed? Dagbert!

He threw off his covers and slid on his smooth socks across the wood floor to the bathroom. The door had opened just a crack, so he could see only Dagbert, who was leaning against the sink. Charlie, he assumed was against the tub, because he couldn't see him, but he could hear him rather well.

"I'm not a spy," Dagbert said softly. "You can trust me." Charlie didn't seem to think so. "You're joking. You stalk me like a spy and driven all my friends away." "Not all," Dagbert whispered, "Owyn is still by your side." He looked down, blushing lightly.

"Most," Charlie said, sounding tired, "Why do you do it?" He slid to the floor, looking so heartbreakingly sad to Owyn, eventually linked his hand together. Then something strange happened that made Charlie gasp. Dagbert's normally crinkly hair began to straighten into a beautiful shining curtain of black. Owyn's eyes sparkled.

"Beautiful," he whispered to himself.

"The moon rules my life," he said as he looked up, "like the tides. I'm mean when the clouds hide the moon, worse when the earth shadows most of it. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, because I just can't help it… but if you tell me about the words on the wall, I won't follow you anymore."

"No!" Owyn whispered this, too, but he wanted to shout.

_Eavesdropping isn't polite_ said a voice from seemingly nowhere. Owyn leaned back, away from the door, against the wall. "What?" he whispered, first out loud then in his mind. There was no answer.

He shook his head. Perhaps it was just a stray thought from his conscience. He turned back to the crack in the door.

"We'd better get back to bed," he heard Charlie say. "There's just…" Dagbert began, but couldn't finish because there was this gurgling in the back of his throat. And he began to shake violently. He held out his hands to Charlie, and Owyn could see from his crack that they were glowing with an unnatural color, as was the rest of him. He didn't even hear Charlie get up and ask what was wrong. He could only stare.

Then suddenly the door whacked him in the face and he was sent towards the floor, his head whacking it. "Owyn? Were you spying?" Owyn lifted his head. "Yes, yes!" he hissed. "Hurry! It doesn't matter! Go get what he wants!"

Charlie didn't question him as he ran to Dagbert, grasping the boy's shoulders and bringing him in close. The smell of the sea was stronger on him than ever now, and it was pulling his senses over the edge. Dagbert's power levels were skyrocketing, but he had to do something to soothe the pain. He stroked his hair and soothed his power just enough for him to breath properly, but he was having difficulty keeping it down.

When Charlie came back and handed Dagbert the golden sea-creatures, Owyn relaxed, but didn't let go of Dagbert, who was clinging back against him.

"Thank you," he whispered. "This is what I didn't want you to see, but I guess it was helpful with you here." Owyn put his free hand to his chest, trying to get some air. Charlie, through this exchange, was silent, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, perplexed.

"Don't mention it," Owyn wheezed softly, wiping some sweat off his face. Charlie's head turned to Owyn. "How long…?"

He couldn't even finish.

Owyn sighed. "Only since yesterday. I didn't think it was going to… go this far this fast." He wiped off more sweat. "Don't tell Enya, please. Not yet. Nothing is final here." He shifted so Dagbert was sitting upright again. "What happened tonight?" Dagbert looked over. "It's my birthday. I'm twelve now." Owyn recoiled. "Twelve? You're that young?" Dagbert looked over. "How old are you?" "Fourteen." Dagbert shrugged. "That's not so bad." "I just assumed you were older. Now what happened?"

"I'm officially as strong as my father now. Tradition says I have to kill him and take possession of the sea, but… he wanted to avoid that." Owyn sighed. "And you want to avoid it too." Dagbert nodded. "But instinct… I need your help, Owyn. Or at least support. These sea creatures help, but…" Owyn rubbed his back. "I get it. Come on, let's get some sleep, and we'll talk about things later."

"Including… you two?" Charlie interjected. Owyn nodded. "Sure. Now come on, sleep. Now."

And so they did.

* * *

Owyn shouldn't be talking… fourteen's young, too! XD

If there are any mistakes let me know cause I got to go to bed now. Seeya!


	10. Hearing Voices

Chapter Nine: Hearing Voices

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 10

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxLysander, DagbertxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**Vikki: This chapter is brought to you by Tempur-Pedic! Get a better six!**

* * *

"I want to say sorry to him."

Owyn was jolted out of his reading. Each student got a free period of time where they didn't have a lesson at different times of day. Dagbert and Owyn's free periods just happened to be the same time, after their first class. "To whom?" he asked offhandedly.

"Gabriel Silk. You remember, don't you?"

Owyn set his book down in his lap and thought back to their first day there. "Ah yes, the kid you scared off. With the clothing endowment?" Dagbert, who was sitting across from him on the windowsill (for it was a rather large windowsill, perfect for relaxing) and hugging his knees close, looking out across the ruins.

"I held you back that day. You threatened to drown me, remember?" he said this jokingly, but Dagbert, off in his own little world, didn't see. He winced. "Don't remind me," he mumbled, distant.

At last Owyn finally searched Dagbert's expression. "I meant it as a joke… sorry." Dagbert turned away from the window and met the very sad eyes of Owyn. For a moment, they flashed green, as they had been that one night, and Dagbert had to resist taking in a sharp breath. "Are you all right? You're so pale… I thought the moon was helping you… is it really bothering you that much? Gabe has no class right now either, if you're feeling up to it." He said this all in a rush, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Dagbert remembered he had to speak, so he breathed in slowly, and nodded.

"I'm fine. Sure, I'd like to apologize to him. Do you know where he'd be right now?" Owyn smirked. "I have a hunch."

They walked to Jocelyn's rooms, and found her private classroom. The door was open, but only just, and beautiful music was flowing from it. "Wow,"

Dagbert whispered, "If that's him, he's really good. It sounds beautiful."

Owyn nodded. "Gabe's very talented." Dagbert nodded, then tried to speak, but hesitated. "Is… is he in there alone?" Owyn took a peek. Something about the situation reminded him about last night, but he pushed it away. He couldn't _see_ his mother, but he had to make sure. He searched for his mother's endowment signal, and found her to be in the room farther down. She was probably reading. No students (unless they were music students and had permission) were usually in her private classroom at this hour, but Gabriel always had permission, and not because of his talent.

"Yeah, he's alone. We should wait for him to finish this piece, though. It's polite." Dagbert nodded. "I wish I could play like that." He said wistfully. "What, the piano?" Dagbert nodded. "I'm only good at the harp, because it reminds me of the sea." "Well so can the piano if you play it right. Maybe I could teach you on the weekends. I saw a piano at your place. Who plays it?"

Dagbert thought, and smiled. It was rare for Owyn to get a smile out of Dagbert, a true one like the smile he'd first seen that morning a few days ago.

"My mum. Father doesn't play anymore." Owyn hesitated. "He used to?" Dagbert nodded. "When I was very little and could still remember. There used to be music all the time at our house by the sea… but it… just disappeared. I don't know why." He sighed.

Owyn rubbed his back. "It's all right, love," he said jovially at first, and then quieted down and whispered, "you still have me." And he nuzzled his hair, which smelt of salt and sand.

By now, the piece had ended, and Dagbert decided to go in, alone.

"You go on, I may be a while." Owyn nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "All right. No fog or anything, now, okay?" The he winked and left.

He found Charlie standing next to Emma, Olivia, and Fidelio.

"Hey!" he cried, greeting them with a smile. "What's happening, mates?" He put an arm around Charlie. "You make up with Olivia yet mate?" Charlie blushed. "She's not my girlfriend…" Owyn shook his head. "Wrong way mate. Didn't mean it like that." He grinned. "Seriously, you two friends again?"

Olivia nodded. "For the most part. Charlie also needed me to get some of Asa's clothes from the drama department."

Owyn tilted his head. "Asa?" Then he remembered. "Oh! The wolf-boy that hasn't been here all term?" Olivia nodded. "Yeah, him. Charlie thinks he's connected to the Wilderness Wolf." Charlie waved his hands. "I was just passing information on and it got scrambled. What I actually said was that there was a hunt last night. Surely you heard the gunshots, Owyn?"

"Yeah," he muttered to himself, "nearly scared the crap out of me, why?" Charlie winced. "TMI, mate. So anyway, Ben gave a message to Cook who gave it to me, and she said they caught someone. Or something like that. No, they hit someone, or something. We think whatever they found is connected to Asa."

"Mm," Owyn hummed. "Sounds like it makes sense. Now all we got to do is find where he is…" No one heard his musings, because Olivia saw Dagbert waking with Gabriel, the both of them chatting politely. "Looks like Dagbert Endless has made friends with Gabriel Silk." Olivia observed.

"Your doing?" Charlie asked in a whisper. "Yes and no," he replied, "he wanted to apologize for what he said the first day here. Apparently it went over well."

Charlie shrugged. "Whatever." Emma picked up the end of the conversation and smiled. Or at least she was, until Olivia commented on Tancred and Lysander.

"Those two make such a cute couple, don't they? I swear they've had it in them for so long. Oh look! Hand holding!" Olivia squealed softly. "What I wouldn't give for a camera!"

Emma sighed. She really liked Tancred, but now she wouldn't have the chance. "It's okay, Em." Charlie said, trying to make her smile, "He could be bi…" She shrugged. "No, I talked to him yesterday. He's sticking it with Sander." A soft sigh came from her mouth as her lips pulled into a gentle pout. "Well, I'm always here for you," Charlie said, smiling softly.

Emma blushed. Owyn chuckled to himself. _Those two are SO perfect for each other, they don't even know it!_

Then another voice whispered _Ah, young love._

Owyn resisted the urge to look around for the voice, the same one he'd heard to night before. Was he going crazy?

_No, you're not going crazy. _

There it was again! He paled, but shook his head. _I can't deal with this right now. Later._

Something came to him, an image of himself, but with green eyes. The image smirked.

_That's fine. I'll wait. _

At that moment Enya came over to him, her purple cape flouncing in the brisk wind. "Hello, cousin. Having a good morning?" He nodded. With the exception of the voice, his morning had gone quite well.

"It was all right. Last night was rather strange, though." He explained the situation with Asa and what Olivia was going to do. "I'll go with you!" she piped, "Just to make sure you're safe!" Olivia nodded. "Nice to have some fire on my side if things get a little rough."

Enya giggled. "Well I have to go, class is going to start again soon. You should go, too."

"Come on, Charlie, we've got Mr. Carp, next." Owyn called back as he walked across the courtyard. Charlie had to hurry to catch up, he was so short. "Wait up, mate! Your legs are longer than mine!" Owyn laughed. "Sorry. I forget about that."

.oOo.

Owyn had sort of become one of Mr. Carp's favorites, because he was so good with his grammar and his eloquent way of speaking. So now he could sit anywhere and today he chose to sit by Dagbert.

"I need to talk to you. I know now's not the best time, but I don't know who else to turn to." Dagbert tilted his head towards Owyn, peering through the thick locks that were still as shiny as they had been the night before. "I suppose. What about? What's wrong?"

Owyn thought for a moment. "I'm… hearing things." Through his curtain of hair, Dagbert frowned. "Like what?" There was another pause. "Voices. One voice in particular. And whenever I hear it, I get this image in my head. It's myself, but with green eyes. I don't… I don't understand it."

Dagbert stiffened, and this time Owyn noticed.

"You know something, don't you?" Dagbert sighed.

"That day that you had detention… I woke up early. I went to the bathroom and when I exited I saw you looking at me. But… I don't think it was _you_." Owyn gasped quietly. "I don't know what else to tell you. Is there someone who might give you more information?" Owyn's head shot up. Information!

He hunched back down, and he nodded vigorously.

"Yes, but I'll have to go when all the classes are over. Alone. You don't mind, do you?" Dagbert shook his head. "Hardly. Whoever it was, I didn't get the best of vibes. But it could just because I was freaking out. Your _eyes_ changed color. Anyone else would, I think." Owyn patted his back and went back to work."

"I would," he said softly, after Mr. Carp had passed by their table.

.oOo.

_If you get the chance, tell him that I'm sorry. I do seem to remember threatening him…_

The image in his head looked guilty.

_Sorry for threatening him?_ He asked the voice hesitantly. The voice seemed clearer than it had been before. Perhaps it was because he'd now acknowledged the voice's presence, and when he searched his own self, he found another energy resting next to his.

_Yes,_ the voice said, almost sighing, _First impressions are always important, and I fear I've ruined my chance to make a good one._ The voice was filled with a regret that pierced his own soul, and made his eyebrows knit in discomfort. The voice, which Owyn had now decided to call the other soul, sensed his distress and addressed it.

_I'm sorry if I caused you any distress. For me, this is all so confusing. I don't recall much of anything, as to how I got here. _This struck a thought in Owyn as he walked down the hallways, headed for the art rooms. _Do you at least remember who you are?_

The image of the soul in his head nodded.

_Yes. I remember everything. Well, almost. There are bits missing, as if they've simply been cut out. I remember something about my wife, and six stones, and running away. Oh, _exclaimed the soul, realizing the answer Owyn wanted, _and_ _my name is Solomon Glyndwr._

This froze Owyn straight in his tracks.

_Who did you say you were again?_ He asked softly. Mentally, the soul tilted his head, confused.

_Solomon Glyndwr. Is something the matter?_

Owyn was silent for a few moments, but then remembered he had to keep moving. _Yes and no. It's difficult to answer. You see Solomon my name is Owyn Glyndwr. _

At this, the soul was silent.

_And I highly doubt that this is a coincidence. Glyndwr is not a very common surname._

While still silent, he could feel the soul understood his logic.

Finally, Owyn reached the art classrooms. He peered inside the first one, the one they had entered the day of their detention. Searching, he could feel Aiden's endowment pulsing from the storage room in the back. He felt that going in, even with a knock would be disrespectful (and he only thought of this now because he knew who it belonged to, contrary to the last time when he was simply exploring) so he resolved to sit and wait, even though it might give him a bit of a scare to see him.

It was some time before Aiden came out, looking entirely un-surprised.

"I knew you were coming."

Owyn allowed himself a small smile. "Really? How exactly did you know? I know, your endowment, but I'm honestly curious as to how it works." Aiden crossed his arms, paint splattered all over them. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants, though somehow the white shirt was still clean and the pants were not.

"It's all in my hands. So far. Your mother and I have been working on a way for me to know by other means, and there are two methods that seem to be working. Long distance touch alerts me to any endowed that are approaching or nearby. That's how I knew you were waiting here. The other is slow working, but oddly effective. It's also difficult to describe."

Owyn seemed satisfied. "Well, I need some answers now. I gave the stone to Alexis as you asked, but I'm curious as to why it was so important. Do you know?" Aiden shook his head. I told you all I knew. I got a sense of urgency that the stone needed to be returned to her and nothing more."

Owyn nodded.

"How did you know about the stone? Did you touch the glass? You mentioned a broken window…" Aiden shook his head.

"Glass doesn't pass on information very well. The spot where the stone had once rested on the floor in my bedroom did give me information. But it was only so much. When I tried to learn more about the stone, I hit a roadblock and couldn't gain anything more."

Owyn tilted his head. "Roadblock?" Aiden nodded.

"When I can't gather any information at first inspection, I dig deeper to find more. Roadblocks are simply that, and whenever I hit them, it hurts, like a sharp shot of pain in the back of my head, you know, where memory is kept." He shrugged. "I suppose it's my endowment's way of telling me to back off."

Owyn smiled a little, now standing up. "Everything you've said to me makes me feel less apprehensive around you, and it will help me calm the apprehension of my friends. But that is not why I came."

Aiden's eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and curiosity.

"So why did you come then?"

_This is the one who can give us information? He seems a trustworthy character. _Hearing Solomon after so long a time of silence nearly made him jump. _Don't speak like that so suddenly, please. It's slightly disconcerting. _

_What about a warning? Like this._

There was a questioning feeling deep within him, like something wanted to be heard. _That's better. Now let me concentrate._

_I remember now, little one, that I am several years older than you, if you don't count the gap in the times. You shouldn't speak to me as such._

Even though it was a warning, there was humor to his voice.

Owyn shook his head. By now a minute or so had passed, and he had found the words he needed to say.

"Last night, I heard a voice. I was spying on Charlie and Dagbert, when I shouldn't have, and someone spoke to me, telling me it wasn't right. It was almost teasing, the way it was said, but I know I heard it."

Aiden chuckled skeptically. You were spying on Charlie and Dagbert? Where were they at that hour of the night?" Owyn flushed red with embarrassment. "The bathroom. They were arguing about why Dagbert had been turning away his friends and being so rude to Charlie. But anyway… I heard it again, today at break, and we've been holding a conversation for several minutes now. It's quite odd."

Indeed, Owyn's expression was puzzled. While the conversation was polite, the knowledge that they bore the same surname was hanging between them and felt rather odd to Owyn.

There was the warning tug of his soul just before Solomon spoke again. _I feel the gap, too. I don't belong here, this isn't my time, but I'm here for a reason, so I must deal with it._

Owyn didn't reply. Aiden, by now, wondered what to do.

"Well, I don't know what to do here. Is there nothing more for you to say?"

_Wait! _Solomon cried, the warning tug more harsh and made Owyn jerk his right hand over his heart.

_Remember what Dagbert said? That morning of your detention? That was when I remember first waking up. Did something happen before then that might have woken me?_

"Yes, I think there is more."

Own dug through his pack, finally bringing out a piece of paper. It was the one from the night before, in the King's room, where he'd been possessed (not referring to ghostly possession) to draw a picture of two figures fighting, most likely by a daydream that had been sent to him by an unwilling Alexis.

"I drew this the night before the morning he remembers first waking up. It was because of Alexis Charity's power, which seems to have a will of its own. I was trapped in a daydream, apparently drawing this as I experienced it." Now that he looked at it closer, the figure that looked uncannily like him reminded him if the image he sometimes saw in his mind whenever Solomon spoke.

_Solomon, I think the figure in the picture is you. Can you… see it?_

_Through your memory,_ he said, the image coming back to him, but shaking its head. _But not through your eyes. _

There was a remorseful pause. _Yes, it does resemble the way I remember looking. _

"Careful," Owyn said as he handed it to Aiden, "I don't know what information it might give you." Aiden nodded, and then grasped the paper firmly with both hands.

Owyn was prepared to catch Aiden if he fell from too much information or too little, but he had no need to. Though the clouded look in the man's eyes was disconcerting, Aiden seemed quite fine. "Oh, wow," he exclaimed, "there's so much… sit me down, if you can, Owyn."

Owyn helped him, and Aiden's hands turned the picture around so it was facing him properly.

"Ask me anything you like first and then I'll tell you what I know." His features twisted into a look of contemplation. "On second thought, before you start asking me things, I need a clean notebook – more than likely two or three – and a few pens. Ballpoint. They're in my storeroom."

This time Owyn had no qualms about entering, and quickly grabbed what Aiden needed, before hurrying back.

"All right, now I've got to keep one hand on the drawing, so could you put it up on the desk for me? Sorry if this seems a little much. It's just that one of my power's drawbacks is that I can't move on my own when I've got information flowing. But somehow, I've found that I can write things down if I have the necessary items available. It's strange, I know, but as useful as my ability is, I can't hold everything in my brain at once."

"It seems you can speak, as well. Did you know that? And how do you stop the flow of information?" Once he'd put a pen in his hand and opened the notebook, the hand went straight away to writing down things.

"It depends. Sometimes I can stop when I want to and come straight back to where I left off, or I have to start over, or I can't stop at all until I have the opportunity to pursue things further. This is just the initial information about the picture itself. Oh, and if you see I'm running out of paper, just get another notebook ready."

Owyn nodded, even though Aiden couldn't see. He sat down at the desk in front of Aiden's facing him.

"So, first question, who is the other man in the picture?"

Aiden frowned. "This man is Borlath, the oldest and most evil of the five endowed who took the castle. I'm pretty sure he was the oldest child of the red king, as well, but that's unclear. It's just a feeling. He's a fire-starter… and whomever has a fire related endowment is related to him strongly."

"Must but my uncle's side," Owyn muttered. "What?"

"Oh, I'm talking about Enya, my cousin. Her mother is my mother's sister and she has an earth endowment." He shook his head. "But, I'm brooding. Next question; did the battle in the picture actually happen?"

Aiden took a little while to answer. "Yes. Do you wish to know the outcome?" _Yes,_ was Solomon's reply, so naturally Owyn said yes as well.

"Solomon survived, but by the skin of his teeth. I believe he was able to shake off Borlath from his trail, but… I can't get anymore… no, wait… something about a soul transfer. He… cast a spell that released his soul to find help. Or… to assure the stones were safe."

"Stones?" Owyn asked. "You mean like the one Alexis had?"

Aiden's eyebrows furrowed. While he searched, Owyn replaced the already filled notebook and set the full one aside.

"Sort of. There were six… one for each element. They're very powerful, and grant their users powers other than their own. He was married to one of the good… Guanhamara. She sent him after them… I can't.. don't know why… he hid them… in different place–ah!"

The cloud color immediately cleared from Aiden's eyes and his hand stopped writing. He fell away from the drawing, but managed to catch himself before he hit anything serious. Owyn rushed to his side.

"Sir? Are you all right?"

Aiden nodded. He took a gulp of air, and forced out a few words. "Usually it gives me a warning if I go too far… that was… so sudden." He looked up, as he was on the floor, at the desk, where the picture lay. "I don't think I should touch it for awhile. But…" he said, wincing for residual pain, "I'd like to do so again, if I'm a little more careful. Could you put it in a box and mark it for me? Or would you like to keep it and come back when I send for you?"

Owyn consulted with Solomon. _Well?_

_I'd rather not have him come to such an abrupt end like that on his own. Like he said, it came without warning. Even if he were on the floor, jerking back like he did wouldn't be good for him if once he hit. _

Owyn looked at the art teacher skeptically. "He thinks the latter would be most wise. And I seem to agree. Might I also take both of the notebooks you filled? I'd very much like to read them, and Solomon is curious."

Aiden, finally able to think clearly again, considered his question. "Well, since you were the one seeking the information I think it's only fair. But I'd like to have them when you're finished… everything I saw was quite fascinating and I'd like to learn more. Sometimes I write down things I don't even see initially, so there are some new bits of information."

Owyn nodded. "Well, thank you for helping us, and… understanding about Solomon." Aiden, with Owyn's help, was able to stand up. "Can you make it to your bed or do you need help?" Aiden shook his head. "I'm fine. You, though, need to run along, it's almost curfew."

And indeed it was only twenty till nine o'clock.

"Ah, I've got to hurry!" He grabbed the notebooks and the drawing and stuffed them in his shoulder bag.

"Thanks!" he called one last time, leaving a very flustered Aiden standing there, still with paint splattered over his arms and pants.

* * *

OMG, three updates in a week! I'm just churning out these things, huh? I guess now we know how Aiden's power works, and Solomon's discovered he can communicate with Owyn. And le gasp! Their surnames are the same! And yeah, I know, Em's supposed to like Tancred, but she seems better fitted with Charlie. That won't be happening anytime soon, so the parings will stay as they are, for now. I'm hoping to morph Dagbert's character into something a little nicer... yes, yes, I know he's ruled by the moon and all that, but I'm willing to bend the rules for the sake of some good slash. And drama. Gotta love the drama.

Well, it's late. I often write at night (as my muses seem to only nocturnal) and now I'm tired. If there's anything (like the Borlath thing… I'm not sure if he's the oldest or not. I only own the 6th book) that's wrong or off, just tell me.


	11. Trouble by the River

Chapter Ten: Trouble by the River

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 11

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxLysander, DagbertxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**Vikki: This chapter is brought to you by music. Even better than muses, sometimes. **

**Yami Vikki: Hey!**

**Vikki: I said **_**sometimes**_**, so let it go. On with the fic.**

* * *

It was just after nine when Owyn arrived, scrambling for his bed before Matron came and saw he had almost been out after curfew.

Dagbert, who was still awake, looked over after Matron had come and gone, and saw that Owyn was sifting through something. He slid over to him, curious, but Owyn held up a hand. Dagbert's eyebrows furrowed and his lips were pulled into a gentle pout of confusion. Then he saw why.

In Owyn's lap were two journals, and his right hand (or his right index and middle finger) had a tiny, bright flame floating just over the tips. With his other, Owyn muttered a few words, and then waved at Dagbert.

Then he nodded and said, "It's safe to speak now. I cast a silencing spell so Matron won't hear, if she comes back."

"You're a sorcerer?" Dagbert gasped quietly. "Something of one," Owyn said, shrugging. "My mum's teaching me. I only know simple things like this light spell and the silencing one I just cast. I'm experimenting with electricity, but it's really hard if you're not careful. Now, were you curious about this?" He gestured to the notebooks.

Dagbert nodded. "I was. Whom did you go to for the information, if that is it and not just homework you didn't do in the king's room?" He flashed a grin. Owyn flashed one back, but it quickly faded.

"I trust you, Dagbert, but this…" He sighed, his face knitting together.

"You can't tell anyone this. Even your father." Dagbert nodded. He slunk over to the space by the pillows that was unoccupied and sat _right _next to Owyn, shoulder to shoulder. The contact was welcoming, and Owyn's warmth was like heaven to Dagbert. But this contact was brief, for Owyn turned to Dagbert and looked him in his blue, blue eyes.

"The art teacher, if the Bloors don't already know, is endowed. His endowment is information. He showed me how it basically works; which is by touching objects with his hands, but he's trying to develop other methods. I showed him something, a drawing I drew in the king's room a week or so back, and it got this." He gestured to the notebooks. He sighed, looking guilty. "I know I shouldn't _not_ trust you, but I don't know how long we can keep this up, because they're bound to try to force information out of you that you don't want to give."

He turned away. "I'm… sorry."

Dagbert frowned, then offered a small smile. "It's right of you to be suspicious, because I still stand by what I said that day of our first kiss." Here, he made his point by gently grabbing Owyn's neck and kissing him passionately.

"I'm not all good. But… things are starting to change. I don't know what to do with myself at times, and this issue with my father's power and mine being at the same level now… I still can't promise you anything, Owyn, but I'm beginning to feel… more attached to you than I probably should be. I've seen it in you, too. In those looks you give me."

_Seems like you've got a bit of a problem,_ Solomon said, tugging gently at a heartstring. _So what now, Owyn?_

Owyn shook his head, mentally pushing Solomon away.

_Look, I don't mind you in my head, but my personal problems are things you need to stay out of._

He locked eyes with Dagbert again.

"I feel it too, yes. Honestly, I don't know what to do. But we're not done yet. I know that much. So how about we give it all we've got, and hope that in the end we still want each other, huh?" Dagbert shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

But there was still this nagging worry that something was going to go terribly wrong, and soon. Dark feelings were starting to stir him up again, because of the moon's waning. He frowned, and Owyn noticed. "Something wrong?"

"Just the moon. It's starting to wan again and, well, you know what that means. It's just something I have to deal with." Now Owyn frowned.

"Can I help soothe it? I helped you before." Dagbert considered it for a moment. "Well, you can try. I don't know what good it'll do, though." Owyn, pushing past the pessimism, took him in with his free hand until Dagbert was against his chest, breathing deeply.

While he searched for a way to calm the hurt in Dagbert's endowment (they felt like knots in someone's back to him, so it wasn't that hard to soothe the darkness) Dagbert glanced over the notebooks.

"So what's in this information, do you know?"

"I'm hoping for something about this other soul, because that's what he is. But right now it's telling me a lot about Borlath and these things he was after called Power Stones."

_Sorry for interrupting,_ Solomon whispered, _but I remember those stones. There were six of them. I think._

"I'm still reading into it," he said softly, stroking Dagbert's dark locks, which were already starting to become craggy. "I'm gonna miss how pretty your hair was last night… it's already starting to fade." Dagbert smiled, sleep starting to claim him. "I don't know what you did, but I think you're almost better than my sea creatures… you're like, you're like that stuff dentists give you when you're about to have a tooth worked on. What is that stuff? Novocain, that's it."

He paused, while Owyn chuckled at Dagbert's little joke.

"Wait, you think my hair's pretty?" Owyn chuckled louder. "It was last night. So soft and clean…" He sighed, finally finished with Dagbert's 'soothe treatment.' Dagbert's breathing was becoming more rhythmic, a sign he was almost asleep. Owyn decided now was about the time he should take Dagbert back to his bed.

He doused his light spell but kept the silencing one on for a bit longer. Then he picked Dagbert up into his arms (which was harder than it looked, on account of Dagbert's height, even though Owyn recent growth spurt made him _just_ taller than Dagbert) and carried him to his bed.

Before he left for his own, he gave Dagbert a quick kiss, and Dagbert murmured something. "What?" he whispered. "Can we do this every night?" Dagbert asked a little more clearly.

At this, Owyn smiled. "Sure, Except on weekends. I can't do long distance, I'm afraid."

Dagbert mumbled something about, "It don't matter," before turning over into the pillows. That night, both Owyn and Dagbert had the best sleep they'd had since their first day at the academy.

.oOo.

The week passed by so fast Owyn didn't have time to register that time had actually gone by. That Saturday morning after Billy Raven had told Charlie he couldn't come with him to go through with their latest plan was almost like the one that had started this change in Owyn.

_Feels strange, doesn't it? Didn't I actually take over that first time? Why can't I do it now?_

The image of Solomon cringed at Owyn's initial flash of worry. Or that's what it was, at first, reacting to the thought of being controlled – but of course, Solomon wouldn't do that. One way or another, part of Owyn believed that this other soul was his ancestor, somehow, that had to justify that Solomon wouldn't hurt him.

But still, it was his fear. Initially.

_I was just curious… I wanted to see if I could do it again. It feels strange to be just a soul in a body that already has one. I'm here for a reason, but is that reason just to be a __voice__ of reason? If so, how do I get back?_

Solomon sighed, Owyn's image of him frustrated and the clothing rumpled. Owyn pondered on how his image of Solomon changed as he read more and more about him. Now Solomon looked older, more like the Solomon in his drawing, and he wore robes, purple, green, with flecks of red and gold. He wondered why, but didn't voice his thoughts over their mental link.

_Perhaps we can see what we can work out later today. I feel bad, like I'm caging you. I do have one question, though._

_What?_

_How old were you when you cast the spell, do you know?_

Solomon thought. _My mid-twenties. Probably twenty-four or twenty-five. Why do you ask?_

Now it was Owyn's turn for silence. _I wonder how my body will compensate for the difference in height… _Owyn blushed physically. _Among other things. If it does at all. _

_If the change is successful,_ Solomon added, _don't forget about that. Now I think I'll disappear for a while. _

And Owyn knew that he meant it, sort of. He was still there, he'd just be brooding, or thinking (brooding just so happens to be very different from simply thinking) or watching Owyn's day through the ever-feeding strain of memory. In the few days since they'd first made contact, Owyn learned that Solomon liked to do that, and then interject at random times of the day, but he never forgot then warning tug, which was nice.

Owyn looked around; none of the boys were stirring yet, except one, who was coming out of the bathroom now.

"Owyn, you awake?" He shrugged. "Depends. I've actually been awake for a while now but I wanted to talk to Solomon about something." Dagbert tilted his head. "So that's his name?" He thought for a moment, smiled, but then shook his head, a serious look on his face. Owyn moved off his covers as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, tensing. Dagbert only had that look when he was thinking about something he didn't want to.

"Owyn, I need to tell you something." Owyn's face hardened ever so slightly.

"Yes?" he asked simply. Dagbert sat on the bed, to Owyn's right, close, but rigid, and staring over Charlie's sleeping form to his bed, probably just for something to look at.

"My father came to the school yesterday. Somehow, he found out what your friends are planning to do. He told me that I have to raise the river's water level to prevent them from crossing it, if they go near." His rigid posture slouched ever so slightly, out of anguish, or so it seemed to Owyn.

"But I can't do it." He put his hands to his head, his fingers interlocking with his hair.

"I… Owyn?" Owyn turned his head to look at Dagbert, who'd turned also. The desperate look in his eyes was so drastic, Owyn was startled, but he forced out a reply.

"Yes, Dagbert?"

"If I come to you, and need a place to stay… don't ask me anything, please."

Owyn wasn't quite sure what Dagbert was going to do, or what Dagbert might have to do if he had enough courage to say no to his father, but he assumed that it wasn't going to end well. This was their turning point – their make it or break it. Owyn nodded, reaching for Dagbert's face and trailed a finger down his chin.

"I won't."

And that was all he said. They stayed like that for a moment, and only a moment more before Dagbert stood up and started packing his things.

.oOo.

"So are you coming with us, Owyn?"

Owyn turned to Charlie as the rode back home on the bus. "Sure. But I have to tell you something." He pause very shortly, and whispered, "Just you."

Charlie nodded and moved in closer, scrunching down.

"Yes? What is it?" Owyn frowned. "Dagbert. He told me his father found out about our plan and he's going to try to stop us from figuring anything out." Charlie looked confused. "How?"

"The river. Dagbert said to be careful. And he meant it, Charlie, you didn't see his face… I'm not saying we should trust him just because I have feelings for him, but…" he laughed softly. "Well, I guess I am." He shook his head. "But I just think we should be careful when we cross the river."

Charlie nodded and sat up. He looked around, searching for Enya. "Hey, where's Enya?" Owyn sat back up too and chuckled. "They finally figured out she was riding the blue bus all this time. She was a little miffed when she found out that they found out, but she's probably sitting next to Liv, chatting away. She's adaptable like that." Owyn smiled and gave Charlie a wink.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "Just be at my house on time, okay?"

Owyn nodded slowly, the bus arriving at their stop and the both of them getting off. "I promise!" he yelled back toward Charlie as he met up with Benjamin.

Owyn walked casually down the sidewalk to his house, which was the last house on Filbert Street. Owyn had his own key to the place, because his father was often on a dig somewhere or traveling in some distant country. But when he arrived at the door and jiggled the handle…

To his surprise, it opened. _It's too early for Mum to be home yet… _

Then a grin started to form on his face. Slowly, he tiptoed inside, and closed the door as quietly as possible (which, in this particular door's case, was hardly at all, since it hadn't been oiled in forever).

He paused, listening for the usual scuttling, crumpling paper-and-general-moving-about sounds that accompanied his father's arrival home. It took some searching, but he finally found him in the dining room, rummaging through a pack with various scrolls and books and the occasional golden trinket. It looked like he'd only _just_ got back.

Owyn's father, Ethan Glyndwr, was a very classy sort of fellow at first glance. If you met him at a fancy restaurant or some sort of place, you wouldn't think twice about how clean and organized he must be. But, if you knew him long enough, you'd know cleanliness was hardly Ethan's forte.

Owyn couldn't hold back a childish giggle, which was still in his unchanged voice. Ethan turned around, surprised, a few scrolls falling from the table.

"Just got back, Father?" he asked, grinning wider than before.

Ethan relaxed. "Yeah. Would've sent word to you, but it was sort of short notice." Ethan's high-cheek boned, tanned face looked puzzled for a few moments. "Somehow, the tomb we were working on just collapsed in the middle of the night, and the officials funding the trip saw no need to keep us there." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Some thought it was tomb protectors keeping us out of places they thought we didn't belong… but I think otherwise."

Owyn raised a curious eyebrow. "The Bloors? I didn't think they had that far of a reach." Ethan shrugged. "None of that matters now, though. I'm home and I've got some scrolls I'd like to analyze. Now come here!"

He knelt down, arms wide open for a hug, platinum blond hair falling in front of his eyes in waves. Owyn walked briskly, but his father stood up before he got to him and then hugged him. "Boy, what a growth spurt! Now I don't have to kneel anymore!" He laughed, a great belly laugh, and so did Owyn.

"Yeah, I had a big one while you were gone." Ethan scoffed, chuckled, and shook his head. "I don't know where you get it from… maybe your mother's side. She's awful tall for a woman, no offence."

"None taken." Oops.

Ethan looked up, his dark tan from Egypt's sun paling only slightly. "Hehe, sorry love. Really, didn't mean it as an insult." Jocelyn's stern face relaxed into a playful scowl, and as Owyn wriggled out of Ethan's grasp, she put her hands on her hips.

"It's all right, dearest," she said softly. Then she glanced at Owyn. "Owyn, I need you to go up to your room. Your father and I have some things we need to talk about." She cleared her throat, vainly trying to hide a laugh. "Adult things." Owyn blushed. "Sure." And he scrambled up the stairs, trying to keep the images of what was probably really happening instead of talking out of his head.

When he was safe behind the door, he saw the familiar spring-bed (the tucked in covers just barely laced with a layer of dust from not being slept in for five days with no one to stay and clean) and pillows, his dresser by the window, which saw the street perpendicular to Filbert, his closet, among other things. However simple and colorless the place seemed, in whatever light, it still had a touch of personality that was so _him_ and anyone who knew him could care less.

_Um, it's going to be awhile until tonight, Solomon. You want to try now?_

Solomon stirred, still trying to shake off Owyn's held-back fantasies of what he guessed his parents were really doing.

_You really need to get your mind out of the gutter, kid, _Solomon groaned, _otherwise I'm going to go crazy in here. _

Owyn coughed. _Um, thanks for the advice, but that's not what I asked you. And, hey, I'm a teenager. Dirty thoughts are sort of given. Especially in boys._

Solomon hummed in agreement.

_I suppose. I remember what it was like to be a teenager once. But, anyway, sure. I'd liked to try. Just find a place comfortable to sit or lay… so you're relaxed. _

Owyn cleared the dust off his bed, and laid on it, over the covers, head sinking delightfully into the pillows.

_All right. All good. So… what now?_

Owyn could practically feel Solomon thinking. His mental image Solomon was pacing back and forth, wearing a hole in the nonexistent floor.

_Um, _Solomon finally said at last,_ try mediating, and let me see what I can do. Meditating opens channels in the mind that aren't always open when you're tense or focused. You do know how to meditate, right?_

_Yeah, of course,_ Owyn retorted jokingly, _my mum may not be the most powerful sorceress in the world, but she's a fair good teacher. I'll start it._

So Owyn began to breathe in deeply, spacing out his breaths. But then he remembered meditation wasn't supposed to be done lying down so he fluffed up the pillows and propped himself up against the wall in a way that wasn't so painful. Then he restarted the special breathing, relaxing his toes and feet first, all the way up his body until everything went slack.

Then he worked on freeing himself of as many thoughts possible. While still slightly difficult, he did eventually sink into a dark, relaxing drift, but something was off.

He didn't think much of anything really, until he started to imagine walls, purple, and sort of 3-D graphic grid-like, and he stood in front of his mental image Solomon for a moment, their eyes locking.

And then, he wasn't.

It was the strangest sensation. He was still inside himself, but he was passing through a channel. Something powerful flashed by him and he made to grab for it, until a voice shouted, "Stop!"

And that jolted him into his new reality.

He blinked, but the blink wasn't his. He was seeing it through a memory (his?) and the stream came to him constantly.

He got up, off the creaky bed (how odd the sound was to him – it was sort of echoic) and over to his mirror. He had to see something… someone. His… eyes? When he came to the mirror, his eyes widened (rather, his vision expanded ever so much for a few moments) while he stared.

His eyes were green.

And then Owyn realized where he was. He tried not to panic, but he couldn't help himself.

_How did you stand the claustrophobic feeling?_ Owyn asked timidly.

Solomon, still at odds with himself at how this had gone to easily, so perfectly, felt the scared pang from somewhere inside. He realized this was the warning tug that he'd always given Owyn when he'd wanted to speak, and then he heard Owyn's question.

_Claustrophobic feeling? _He thought back to the first few moments seeing as Owyn was right now. _Oh. That. Um, try to imagine walls. Big, wide spaced. They can be any color you like. With any pattern. Don't forget a floor. Ceiling doesn't matter. Try putting objects in the room. It helped me to put a book that changed with each memory that came through your mind, but for you… let's see… you don't mind if I scan your memory, do you?_

Owyn took in a few 'breaths' and began to work on some walls. He remembered the purple 3-D grid he'd seen earlier, and used that, only he changed the color to dark blue.

Slowly, the feeling ebbed, and he regained enough coherent thought to mind-speak.

_Sure, why not?_

The new feeling was only slightly uncomfortable (it reminded him of a comb being run through his hair when it was dry) but quickly faded.

I suppose your equivalent would be a television. Or a screen that'll display the memories as they feed through.

Owyn looked toward the wall to his left (by now he'd given himself a mental body form and the feeling of fear lessened even further) and it changed to represent one, combined picture of what both of Solomon's eyes were seeing.

Now that I've got myself situated, any change I can change back?

Solomon frowned. _Here's what I did before; once your mind was quiet, I latched onto a point of power and it tugged me along and brought me to your center of consciousness. Can you sense any right now?_

Owyn tried to focus on any points of power similar to the one he'd felt before. Even though Solomon's mind was buzzing, he could still recognize that power, and there was one beside it that he recognized as his own.

Yes, yes! I've found one!

Solomon smiled. _We'll have to practice this a bit more just in case we need to switch quickly. Don't pull either of them yet. I need to get to the bed._

Once Solomon was lying down, he gave the go ahead.

_All right, now pull on the one with my power signature hard, to pull me back, and just a tad on yours for it to pull you here. Oh, and Owyn?_

_Yes?_

_Don't worry about anything, there wasn't any height difference. _He smirked. _Among other things. The hair was a bit wilder, but other than that, and my eyes, nothing changes physically when we switch._

_All right. I'm gonna pull now._

And so he did.

And then in a flash he was back again, in his own body, seeing though his own eyes, not a memory.

_Ah, _Solomon half-purred,_ just the way I left it. Our rooms seem to change whenever we do. Huh. Well, that probably tired you out. You want to go get lunch?_

_I'm already on it. I just hope my mum and dad have either taken their business to their bedroom or have finished. Don't want to be scarred for life._

Solomon couldn't agree more.

.oOo.

Late that night, not too long after Owyn departed from his house for Charlie's, a boy was rudely awoken on Piminy Street.

"I thought I told you to be awake!" Lord Grimwald hissed, roughly grabbing his son by the shoulders and tearing him from the bed. "You must be up and alert when you're controlling a river. They're much more refined than the sea, but either get out of hand too far or too fast, or simply not listen at all." He paused to seethe a few quick moments, his tall, towering figure glowing bright green with the light of the moon, which was still pretty much full. His father looked so angry, with his seaman's jacket billowing around him like a trench coat. He seemed so unlike himself even before when they thought they'd had everything under control.

Dagbert, for all his height, hadn't the muscle his father did, and couldn't ever dream of being so intimidating, except, perhaps, in the light of a sea storm.

But Dagbert had no such sea storm here now.

"I'm sorry father," he stammered, "I'd forgotten." Which was more or less true. "Well, that can't be helped now, can it? Come boy, to the river, we've got some meddling to do."

Dagbert was sure that the grin on his father's face was not one of the happy ones he could remember from when he was very young. More than likely it was a grin tainted by the evil shadows that he now realized grasped his father's mind. He had thought long and hard about what he was going to do when the time came, and it wasn't long before he would have to carry it out.

But can't I free him?

_No,_ his conscience supplied, _he's too far gone. He may be your father by blood, but power has corrupted him, his mind already half twisted by fear._

Fear of what, though?

After a few moments, he suddenly knew.

_Me._

Good thing he'd thought to take some of his things out earlier and hide them where he could come back for them when it was safe.

Then Dagbert was grabbed roughly by his arm, and soon found him standing on a high, hidden ledge overlooking the river's two bridges, first the rickety iron bridge, and then the safe, stone one beyond it. If he listened carefully, he could hear Charlie and his friends somewhere off to his left; they'd found something, or someone. Lord Grimwald was not pleased.

"We've dawdled for too long. It's time to raise the river."

Lord Grimwald began working on it at once, but soon noticed something was amiss. There was power missing behind the river's increase. Dagbert's power hadn't even touched the icy flowing water. "What's wrong, boy?" his father growled, "Do as your told!"

For just a moment, Dagbert's courage failed. What hope had he against his father, save for immunity against drowning? For just a moment, he fell into despair, becoming the old Dagbert once more, the Dagbert that hadn't seen the green-eyed Owyn stare at him intently, shaking his soul and breaking off the piece that would become the peel of curiosity that he'd unwittingly nursed into a deep, binding affection.

And, for a moment, he was about to obey his father's order, until he saw the very person he couldn't bear to see drown. The face brought him back, and he cried out a soft, "No!" He couldn't do it now! Not with Owyn here! Hadn't he warned him? Then Dagbert knew in a flash what exactly he had to do.

"What do you mean, no?"

Dagbert turned to him, no longer seeing his father, but a threat to someone he cared about. "I'll tell you what I mean by no, father." There was a scuffle, Dagbert's speed the only thing keeping him relatively unscathed, but still the river rose ever higher with his father's temper.

"Owyn!" he cried over the river's roar, realizing how very real the danger was, hoping he had been heard. "Be careful!"

Owyn's head shot up as the mist and the blasting water rushed past them. Even with Claerwen, Charlie's wand-turned-moth, leading the way, the iron bridge was rickety, and Owyn wasn't sure how it was even still together with all of their combined weight walking along it. But he heard a voice over the clamor of cries of fear, surprise, and the river in general, one that he faintly recognized.

Dagbert.

_He's close, _Solomon supplied, _but where?_

_You can't tell in this blasted torrent. It must be his father doing this, if he's warning us to be careful. I wish there'd been some other way…_

_Across the river, or for Dagbert and his father?_

A few painstaking moments passed as he took a few step across the bridge, clinging to the sides (sometimes one if the bridge tipped over one way far too much for his liking) and watching, or rather hearing, something splash into the water.

_Both,_ he answered at last.

After one last _whap_ of the bridge, somehow it steadied out, and the bridge felt strong under their feet.

"Can you feel that?" He heard Charlie asked. Owyn hadn't the heart to answer. He felt his lips, as wet as they were, wouldn't let the sound leave. "Yes!" Olivia shouted, who was holding up Mrs. Pike, the shape-shifter they'd found in the forest – Asa's mother – who was currently unconscious. Benjamin and Enya were also with them, and said the same. Owyn felt a strange power behind it all, but had no intention of stopping it because it was helping them in their hour of need.

They walked the rest of the way in safety.

As soon as Owyn (who had been at the back of the line going across) had set foot on the solid ground, the river began to lessen, but the mist it left behind still hung in the air.

"Is that what I think it is?" Charlie asked, pointed across the bridge, "Or am I seeing things?"

And there, across the bridge, was a knight, but only just, but it was definitely a knight. The red cape and the shining silver helmet with the red crest marked the figure as such. "Not unless I'm seeing it too," Owyn whispered.

_I don't know why, but… I feel I know him. _

Solomon had forgotten the warning tug, but at the moment, he hadn't needed it. Owyn could barely comprehend seeing the knight at all as it disappeared. He seemed out of it for a few moments until a wail broke his train of thought.

"No! Where's Runner Bean? Where's my dog?"

Owyn remembered the splash from earlier. Had it… been Runner?

But something behind them stirred in the bushes. Everyone turned, just in time to see a battered, completely soaked Dagbert, holding a just as soaked Runner Bean in his arms. Runner wriggled free, and ran to Benjamin, and Dagbert sank to his knees, weak and barely awake. Owyn instinctively ran to him, and took him in his arms. Dagbert looked up at him weakly.

"My father…" Dagbert started to say, but was stopped by a tender finger to his lips. "Shh. Rest."

And they walked the rest of the way to the Pet's Café, hoping something was going to be answered tonight.

* * *

**Wow. Really long chapter. Well, so much for that gradual change in Dagbert. Why I don't just make him mine, huh? Well, whatever. Maybe I'll have the Bloors try to tempt him back or something. But, now that he's mine, he's probably going to stay mine for a while, until that new hypnotist comes around. You'll never guess who I've got planned. **

**I also realize this may have some conflicting elements with the next book in the series (I haven't actually read it yet, just the Wikipedia summary) so… I don't know what I'm going to do with that yet. I haven't killed off Dagbert's father yet, as you'll see, so maybe I'll use him. He's not quite right in the head so he might make a few, ahem, bad moves. I suppose that will lead to his eventual death, so… yeah. It'll work out. Review!**


	12. Cat's Out of the Bag

Chapter Eleven: Cat's Out of the Bag

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 12

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxLysander, DagbertxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**Vikki: This chapter is brought to you by… Pepsi! Which, I also don't own. **

* * *

Charlie banged on the window of the Pet's Café once they arrived, shouting, "Help! Mr. Onimous, come quickly!" And, "There's been an accident!"

Owyn stood around the back, still cradling Dagbert, who was curled in on himself, and lighter than he looked. Owyn was wary of Enya, who kept looking back at him, searching his eyes and his posture, certainly trying her hardest to read him.

Finally she turned and said to him, "You'd better explain some things once this is all sorted." Owyn, suddenly not afraid, nodded. "I suppose. I guess I should've told you a long while ago, but I suppose I hadn't the courage."

She looked confused for a moment, and was about to speak again, but then the door opened very suddenly, revealing a very large man wearing a yellow sweater.

"You know we don't open until half past ten," he growled, or rather, bellowed, on account of his voice being so naturally loud. This was Norton Cross, the doorman of the Pet's Café. He kept anyone without a pet from entering the premises. "But this is an emergency, Mr. Cross!" Olivia wailed.

"Well where are your pets?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Did you not hear that this was an emergency?" Owyn hissed, his eyes flashing. The quick change made him stagger only slightly, and he still managed to keep a grip on the battered Dagbert.

_I wish you wouldn't do that. We only just learned to do that today, and these quick changes are disorienting even when we're relaxed._

Solomon quickly apologized.

To prove his point, Mrs. Pike groaned and crawled slowly on all fours over to Norton. She looked up at him then, and he stared back, at a loss for words. "You'd best follow me," he said after a few quick moments.

It was then that they were brought into the kitchen of Mr. and Mrs. Onimous. Owyn, never having seen the kitchen before, looked around. He'd been at the Pet's Café once or twice, with Stormfeather (whom he could now sense lingering somewhere nearby), but never in this small, tiny but cozy kitchen. A glimpse of fire caught his eye and he spotted the Flames lounging on top of a cupboard, the yellow one opening a curious eye at him.

"Visitors," Norton called, bringing forth the Onimouses.

Mr. Onimous was a short, mousey man, very small, round, and hairy, with bright shiny nails that glinted in the fluorescent lighting. His wife the exact opposite, towering over him only a little – by half a foot or so, he reckoned – at her six foot slender frame, with wispy hair and the longest nose he'd ever seen. In short, she was the exact opposite of Mr. Onimous.

_Not quite sure how they got together,_ Solomon mused. Owyn was more or less inclined to agree.

But anyhow, when Mrs. Pike walked through the door, (rather, hobbled into their kitchen) they brought her a chair, which she sat in, gratefully, putting her head on the table with a sigh.

"So what's the trouble?" asked Mr. Onimous.

"Olivia stepped in where the voices of others could not. "This is Mrs. Pike. She's broken her ankle. And, I think we should tell the police about the rising river. It's fallen a little, but I'm sure it's still very high." Charlie, finding his voice again, confirmed it. "It did rise. But, seeing as my theory as to how can't be possible anymore, I'm at a loss."

"My dog's soaking wet," Benjamin said softly, "he hasn't even tried to shake, like he usually does when he's wet like this." Enya walked over and put her hands to the dog. "I think I can help." In moments, her hands glowed red, and Runner's fur began to dry to a softer damper. Enya backed away after this, a bit pale. "I'm afraid that's all I can do. I would do more, but I've already spent so much energy…" Owyn wished he could put a hand to her back, but both of his hands currently held Dagbert.

While Mr. Onimous went to call the police about the river, Mrs. Onimous questioned Dagbert's presence in the kitchen.

"What about this poor dear? He's wet too, isn't he?" Dagbert struggled to wake himself up so he could speak. Once he was able, he strained to whisper the word, "Chair," and once he was seated, Owyn brought it closer to his own chair, and held Dagbert in a similar fashion much as he'd done the night of Dagbert's birthday.

"I'll be fine," he said, able to breathe a bit better, "the water doesn't bother me none. It's part of my endowment, after all. I do think one of my ribs is broken." Owyn pulled away, slightly. "No, I'm all right. I can't really feel it anymore." He sighed. "I'm so tired…"

"Who exactly are you, dearie?" Mrs. Onimous asked him gently. "Were you the source of the river's rising?" Dagbert looked up, clinging to Owyn once more. "My name is Dagbert. I don't really have a surname, but for the sake of one, my father called me Endless. And, perhaps I would have been, if I hadn't seen Owyn with Charlie's group tonight. My father, what's left of him, is the true source of the river's rising."

At this time Mr. Onimous came back, shaking his head. "The police have no records or reports of a rising river."

"My father's very good at covering his tracks," Dagbert said, his voice slowly gaining strength. All this while Owyn had been soothing what parts of him that he could, and, hearing rather than seeing the fruits of his unseen labor, he allowed himself a small mental smile.

"Well," Mr. Onimous said afterwards, I think it's time you told us about this poor lady." He gestured to Mrs. Pike. "And come to the fire, take off your boots. I think you deserve it." Slowly, the gathered round, almost everyone sitting in a chair or on top of a counter nearby. Olivia again started up the conversation where no one else was able, and began to describe in length, or Asa's imprisonment, the hunting party, and the shooting of Mr. Pike.

"Murder!" Mrs. Onimous growled. It was unnatural to see her face twisted the way it was. She stayed quiet for a little while, seething. "It's… not right."

Olivia nodded. "And, can you give Mrs. Pike a place to stay? I'm pretty sure she wants to stay out of sight for a while." Mr. Onimous nodded. "We can do that. And, with a little work, we can save your son, too."

There was much talk about Asa, and how they'd come to be here, in the city. Mrs. Pike spoke of one of the Red King's sons, Cafall, a changeable sort of person, who'd fled the castle in one of his better moods. He came across a people called the Merromals, and, because not all of them looked like Mrs. Pike, an attraction had drawn Cafall to them. He took a Merromal wife, and the shape-shifter trend began.

After Mrs. Pike had taken a break to sip some tea and eat some bites of cake, she had more to say, specifically about their way of life, and education.

_The name Cafall strikes a chord with me, _Solomon interjected Owyn's thoughts. _I think I remember him. A very dark character at times, and when you least expected it, a very light one. He must have been in one of those good moods when he left. _

He paused, asking Owyn how he felt about the conversation.

_It's interesting, _he replied, still keeping an ear on what Mrs. Pike was saying now. _But I can't help but feel little connection to it all. Asa had already been hidden, I assume, by the time I was enrolled at the Academy, so I hadn't the chance to meet him._

_I would imagine. But do keep listening, this might be useful later._

Mrs. Pike spoke of how they collected books along their travels, the Merromals, and that was how they educated themselves so well. But some of their children, like Asa, he'd learned, didn't learn as fast as others.

"So why'd you send him to the Academy?" Owyn asked, genuinely curious.

Mrs. Pike looked up at him in surprise. "Where else would he go? It's where the Red King lived, and where other endowed children go." Owyn wondered why not all of them went there. But that particular question seemed to answer itself, because Charlie's friend Naren, who could send messages through moonlight, had come from eastern Asia. China, if he wasn't mistaken.

"But anyway," she said, Mrs. Pike's voice coming back in to his focus, "Manfred Bloor took him under his wing for a while, and life was good for Asa. But…" She trailed off, her expression glum.

"He changed sides, am I correct?" Mrs. Pike nodded at Owyn's question. "You weren't here?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Well, I was, but I wasn't enrolled at the Academy. My mother only enrolled me at the start of the this semester, and I can tell the rest of my years there won't be boring, that's for sure."

She nodded, understanding. "My boy did the right thing, helping them. I have no regrets. But… we didn't expect their wrath to be so terrible." She paused to glance at the Flames.

"Perhaps if Manfred hadn't been injured like that…" Mr. Onimous looked on, agreeing. "Yes, it's hard to believe they could do that to a person."

Charlie seemed rather irked, like he wanted to defend them. Owyn decided to step in before he said anything rashly. "They were leopards once, weren't they?" He spoke softly, "Perhaps it was meant as a warning, or lesson." He paused for just a moment.

"A very deadly lesson."

Everyone glanced at the three cats, which had been joined by the blue Stormfeather and the green Copycat, whose color would change occasionally.

"I can't feel sorry for him," Charlie whispered at last. "Because of what he did to my father." Owyn didn't need to prod to know what happened. They had discussed it in the king's room once, via note passing. He already knew about his father and how Manfred had put him in a trance so deep that he would've never woken up if it hadn't been for the Flames.

Owyn's mind began to wander again, but he still kept tabs on the conversation going on.

It had shifted drastically when Charlie asked Mrs. Pike if she'd been at his empty house a week ago. The question itself hadn't struck Owyn as odd, but the contents. Had it really been only a week? No, it had to have been at least two. But, still… those two weeks had felt like forever. Would it always be this way?

_The perception of time is different than the actual passage, _Solomon said, once again carefully interrupting Owyn's thoughts.

_You're just seeing it that way because you've been thinking about things I don't remember worrying about at your age. _A pang of remorse and pity struck his soul. _You shouldn't have to think about such things. _

Owyn sighed inaudibly and turned back to the conversation. It was about Mr. and Mrs. Pike searching Charlie's old house for a box inlaid with mother-of-pearl, which was apparently very valuable.

"I suspect they wanted it, and if you gave it to them, they'd give you your son back?" Owyn said softly after she'd paused. "Yes, so he said. But, because we didn't find it, they… hid him. It is truly of utmost importance, that box."

"A matter of life and death," Mr. Onimous added thoughtfully. "Oh dear. Oh, my word." His wife turned to him. "What is it Orvil? You look so grim."

As a matter of fact, so did Charlie. "You think they'll want to stop my father from coming back, don't you? In case he finds the box before they do." Mr. Onimous's face relaxed into a sad smile. Apparently, Charlie had hit his mark. "It did cross my mind," he admitted.

Charlie shook his head. "But they can't get him again. He's thousands of miles away." Mrs. Onimous nodded. "Yes, Charlie, he's quite safe."

"Not entirely," said a voice, to which everyone but Owyn jumped at.

They all looked at Dagbert. "My father's original intentions on coming into the city were to speak with the Bloors about your father, Charlie Bone. He brought me along to learn, and on the side, help him with his dirty work." Dagbert shook his head. "But no more. I refuse. My father isn't the man he used to be. Shadows have taken his mind, and he's drunk for the power the Bloors promise him. They'll keep their word, of course, provided he actually succeeds."

"And what if he doesn't?" Charlie asked tentatively. Dagbert wasn't sure. "I wish I knew. Most likely he'll come after me, if I don't pursue him and kill him like I probably should have earlier. Maybe he'll try again. I don't know.

"But know this, he still has the capability to drown your father. He would've kept your mother, before I turned against him, but I doubt that mercy remains. I'm sorry, Charlie, if my shaky alliance with you proves to be so costly." His eyes spoke he truth of his words ten times over.

_Alliance,_ commented Solomon,_ Does he have the word it so?_

_Yes. What Charlie and Dagbert have now can hardly be called a friendship. Perhaps an acquaintanceship, but a rocky one. Even our little, ah, romance doesn't have a true definition. We aren't a couple, but we're past the stage of awkward infatuation. _

_I see._

At that particular moment, Runner Bean was finally shaking off the last of the water from his fur. As he shook, something shot from his collar, ricocheted off the wall and onto the small table in the middle of it all.

The object was a red feather.

"Oh!" Olivia gasped, realizing what it was, "I think it's a message, isn't it Charlie?" Charlie nodded. "Must be the knight," he said slowly.

"What knight are we talking about?" Mr. Onimous asked.

Olivia, once more, spoke when no else did. She described in what detail she could remember, the knight with the red cloak and gleaming silver helmet with red feathers that floated from the top.

"Solomon says he remembers the knight from somewhere," Owyn said on impulse. Everyone turned to look at him, and then he stilled.

_Uh-oh. Me and my big mouth,_ he muttered softly into his mind,

There was a wave of comfort with a slight tinge of humor, though he didn't hear a laugh through their mind-link.

"Solomon?" Charlie asked, "Who…?" The question was left in the air, begging for an answer. Dagbert moved in closer, rubbing Owyn's shoulder as he sighed. "I suppose it's now or never, then, eh?" He shook his head.

"I thought not to tell you, because even if you're endowed, hearing voices isn't… normal. Unless it's animals or you can read minds, but that's different." His face was set into a gentle pout. "Anyway, since the beginning of last week, or perhaps later than that, I started to hear this voice. I started talking back to it, and it seemed friendly enough."

He paused, noticing the stares of the other children. The adults had no expression, yet, but he could tell they were beginning to think it. "Don't look at me like that!" he scowled, biting back the harshness of as much as possible. "So I went to Mr. Bryant for advice." Olivia tilted her head. "The art teacher? Why him?"

"He's endowed with the power of information. I asked him to help me find out who he was, and he did. Among other things. We still haven't learned why Solomon is here, or why he's here as a soul, and why I was the lucky shmuck who got to be his host – and not in the way you think, because to be honest, we didn't figure out how we could switch until yesterday."

Charlie was fascinated. "So you're working together with him? Well, who is he exactly, do you know? Do you have a connection?" Mr. Onimous nodded. "Most often, wandering souls will seek out familiar presences, or sometimes, family."

That sparked a memory, their very first lengthy conversation before he'd gone to see Aiden.

"Yes. Apparently, he's one of my ancestors." There was silence in the room. "And you said he thinks he knew the knight we saw?" Olivia piped after awhile. Owyn blinked, and his eyes turned green.

"It depends on who he was," Solomon said slowly. Dagbert inched away, still wary of the soul. Solomon resisted a sigh. Hopefully he'd be able to make amends with him later. "Well," Mr. Onimous said, scratching his chin, "from your description, this knight is a figure people called the Red Knight." Mrs. Onimous turned to him, hands on her hips.

"Are you going to tell us who he was?" Mr. Onimous thought for a few moments, his bright eyes blinking several times before he spoke again. "It was said that the red knight and the Red King were one and the same."

Solomon's eyebrows rose up in amazement. "Really? That might explain why I felt I knew him. When I still had a body of my own, I lived back in his time. I even met him once or twice. He was definitely there for my marriage to Guanhamara." Heads turned back to him at once. "Would you please not do that? Owyn feels it's very disconcerting." He folded his arms until everyone relaxed.

"So you are on our side?" Mr. Onimous questioned. Solomon nodded. "Most definitely. I would stake my life on those crown-traitors, if I still had one to stake." He blinked, and his eyes were gold again. Owyn shuddered. "I hate it when he does that."

"Well, it's time you went out. You've got a friend waiting for you, I think." Said Mr. Onimous as cheerily as if nothing had ever happened. Everyone nodded and the children headed for the café.

* * *

Eh… not my best chapter. I had to really struggle to get to my standard ten-page mark… oh well. It's because I was trying really hard not to make the conversation go exactly the way it did in the book, but it was difficult.

And, oops! Guess the cat's out of the bag for Owyn and Solomon, huh? Hence the title. Hopefully the next chapter will go a bit smoother.


	13. Moving Stones

Chapter Twelve: Moving Stones

* * *

Title: Charlie Bone and the Lost Stones of Power

Chapter: 13

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Parings: TancredxLysander, DagbertxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charlie Bone series. I do own the book I'm using to help me write this that I bought at a Barnes and Noble.

Description: Charlie's father has been found, strange things are happening at Bloor's, and four new students have enrolled each with a peculiar endowment of their own. And what's more, Asa is missing! Can Charlie and his new friends rescue Asa before it's too late?

**Vikki: Wow. This is officially my longest running multi-chapter story. Ever. Cool. This one is brought to you by: dental floss and sausages! (Don't ask.)  
**

* * *

The group walked out to see Tancred and Lysander in the café, a little surprised at having been caught _together_ together. Holding hands and making out and everything.

"Oh come on," Olivia said, putting her hands on her hips, "it's not like it was a real secret or anything."

Naturally, they had to admit she was right.

"And you owe me a chocolate fudge," Olivia whispered to Charlie as they sat down. "You deserve more than that, for all that's happened." He dug in his pockets for the money.

It took a while to find a spot (because they had to squeeze past several large animals – "Honestly, I think the pony is pushing it," Owyn muttered – and people) but they managed to get to the only table left that was completely empty.

"Wow," Owyn observed, sliding out a chair and sitting down, "this place is really popular these days…" Charlie tilted his head. "You've been here before?" Owyn nodded. "Yeah. Used to come here all the time with Stormfeather. It was usually just a place for me to read in back then." Confused, Charlie looked around. "Read? In this storm of sound?" Owyn's lips turned upwards a little. "You learn to tune it out if you have the right book."

Charlie gave up trying to understand him after that.

"So what were you doing in Onimous's kitchen?" Lysander asked, propping his arm on Tancred's shoulder. Tancred looked only mildly offended for a moment and then just sort of leaned into the gesture.

"It's a long story," Charlie said sheepishly. Lysander shrugged. "Hey, we've got time. Nothing but, right Tanc?" Tancred nodded. "We were bored and figured someone would come 'round eventually." Owyn chuckled. "Well, here we are. Liv, you want to start the story?"

So Olivia launched herself into a detailed description about what had happened from the start, right at Charlie's house, right to Owyn's revealing of Solomon's existence.

"Wow," Lysander breathed, taking his arm off Tancred's shoulder, "your ancestor? I can only call mine when I need them to defend me. You actually get to talk to yours!" Owyn blinked. He'd certainly taken it better than he thought he would. He laughed and sipped a bit of his tea. "Just one," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. It's still cool." Tancred shook his head, smirking. Then he noticed Dagbert and his expression changed, slowly if not immediately. The image in Owyn's mind was that of a cat folding back its ears in irritation.

"What is he doing here, if I might ask?" His voice was quiet, and there was a note of pure curiosity in there somewhere, so it wouldn't hurt to tell him, he reasoned.

"Dagbert's… changed sides." He struggled to find the right words. He didn't want to talk about Dagbert like he wasn't in the room (when, in fact, he was sitting right beside him) so he resorted to sighing as he sat back and signaled to Dagbert for him to speak.

"I really and truly have this time. I can't go back. My father's no longer the man he used to be, and I have no choice but to do what my father wanted to avoid." Tancred frowned. "And what's that?"

"Kill him."

The table fell silent.

"I must do this," he continued, "otherwise Charlie's father is in constant danger, as well as the lives of you and your relatives, if he decides the Bloors might want to get rid of you." He paused abruptly, then started up again. "I mean permanently. Whether he'll talk to the Bloors about such decisions, I can no longer say. But I promise you unless I'm hypnotized or have no choice but to turn on you, I will be on your side."

Again, there was silence.

_I do hope they believe him,_ Solomon whispered. _How can they not? I don't need to be my mother to know he's telling the truth._

_Your mother's a truth-teller?_ Owyn mentally shrugged. _More like a psychic who's a human lie detector, but yeah, that's sort of in the same ballpark as a truth-teller._

At last, the tension in the air lessoned, and Owyn could clearly see the acceptance on their faces. It was reluctant, but it was there.

"Well, ah Tancred and I'd like to go someplace private for… other things." Olivia snickered. "Going to find a proper place to make-out? I hear this one alleyway is the perfect spot!" Both Tancred and Lysander groaned, Tancred's hair sparking with mild irritation.

"Oh, go on," she laughed, "we'll figure out a plan without you then."

Lysander immediately straightened. "No no, you just wait. I've got something planned, but I need to discuss it with Tanc privately first. You just wait until I give you the word, all right?"

Olivia looked rather surprised for a moment and then slumped in her chair. "Well, don't I feel sheepish?"

Owyn laughed. "I think our meeting here is done. We've a lot to think about right now, so I say we just head our separate ways and let stuff settle, yes?" With several confirming nods, they all stood up and left.

Dagbert clung to Owyn openly as they walked to Owyn's house, and he couldn't blame him. He'd had such a traumatic morning, and Owyn doubted the looks he was getting from Enya were helping. Tempted as he was to turn around sharply and ask her what her problem was, he didn't. Dagbert's state of mental health was more important.

But Enya had to press her matters further.

"I take it Dagbert was the one you told me about that day outside the King's Room?" Not looking back, he said, "Yes. At the time, things between us _were _uncertain. I was telling the truth. I can honestly say I doubted that it would go so far so fast." Dagbert clung tighter, becoming weary and heavy once more. Dagbert struggled to stay awake as his power leaked slightly into the air, making it rather damp, willing his feet to move with all his might.

"But you must accept the fact that I do like him very much. I need your support, Enya, just as much as he does."

Enya, realizing that his words had a physical meaning as well as philosophical, whether he'd meant it or not, wrestled with the knowledge of Dagbert's change, and Owyn's apparent strong feelings for the drowner. It took mere moments to process it, and at last she came to a conclusion.

She picked up Dagbert's other arm and helped him walk a little bit faster.

"You really need to work on discretion, cousin, I think the whole world heard you." He smiled. She had accepted them together, as least partly if not completely. She'd be her normal (or as normal as Enya could be) self soon. "Thank you, Enya." She nodded. "I'm just letting you know I won't be explaining the both of you to your parents."

He nodded. "I know."

Moments later, Enya bid them goodbye as she started off for her home a block or so away. Owyn, finding the door unlocked, opened it, and led Dagbert inside.

His father and mother were in the parlor next to the front door, and only Ethan was remotely surprised when two very disheveled, slightly damp boys – one of which was, of course, their own – when they entered the threshold.

"Well," Jocelyn said smoothly, "I take it you had a rather adventurous morning." Owyn's tired eyes closed and his forehead crinkled upwards with exhaustion. "You have no idea, mum." She smiled, almost knowingly, sipping her tea for a moment before getting up. "I take it this is Dagbert Endless?" Owyn opened his eyes to stare at her quizzically. "How…?" Another strange smile ghosted her lips. "You remember my endowment, son."

Realizing what she meant, he nodded. "Right." She helped get the nearly unconscious drowner to the couch in the entertainment room/library in the back of the house and quickly found a blanket for the young man.

"Would you care for tea?" she asked him quietly. Silently, he nodded, and she brought back a cup, sitting in the armchair to the left of the couch, signaling for Owyn to sit as well. He did so at Dagbert's feet, the rightmost side of the couch. Jocelyn sipped her tea again before her eyes acquired the bright, inquisitive light they usually shone with whenever she wanted answers, and she wanted to truth.

"What happened this morning? Tell me, please, in the fullest details possible, and don't twist anything around." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You know that I'll know."

So then he proceeded to start at the very beginning when he left for Charlie's, the trek across the bridge, Dagbert's change of heart, Mrs. Pike, and of course, Solomon.

At the end of all this information, she leaned back deeply into the chair, her eyes wide and her face set in a serious expression.

Dagbert had by now finished his tea and had set it on the end table, falling into a light doze underneath the blanket and full of warmth. It was some while before Owyn even dared to blink; and even after that she stayed silent. Solomon was silent, too, as if he were also holding his breath, waiting. Owyn could faintly sense his father standing in the doorway, his endowment emitting a peculiar but non-threatening aura.

Then finally, Jocelyn spoke,

"This gives me a lot to think about. Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Owyn blushed, thinking of the one time he possibly could have that was a better time than any other.

"You were busy. I'd didn't want to bring it up over dinner, and so the only time I could have told you was yesterday when Father arrived." His blush darkened, his mind desperately trying to stay away from the gutter. "You, um had other plans, though."

Jocelyn looked puzzled for a moment, and then laughed. "Well, I take it this is a new development?" Owyn nodded. "I'm assuming it's been like this for… about two weeks now? But it was only just last week we were able to establish communications. Come to think of it, I wasn't even aware of him until he started speaking to me."

Jocelyn nodded. "Fair enough. It was wise of you to go to Aiden for information, considering what he does. You might try going to him again, if he's the only one who can give you information. Or try to library at the academy, it has quite a few ancient tomes in its walls that might be useful."

He nodded his thanks.

"And what about Dagbert?"

Jocelyn looked over his sleeping form and sighed. "We'll safeguard him here. Once he awakes, I'll see if he's telling the truth, just to make sure."

She grinned. "You apparently know him pretty well, child. I can only guess at why." She laughed softly, and his cheeks blazed once more. She laughed a little louder. "Why, son, if you keep blushing like that, we may have to use you as our Christmas tree next year!"

Owyn heard a sigh and a face palm from behind him.

Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all.

.oOo.

Late that evening, when it was very nearly the end of twilight, Alexis Charity stood outside the stone shop on Piminy Street.

It had taken some doing to convince her father she needed to be here, but he knew that her power was a dream weaver and she had an obligation to that power.

So if course, here she stood.

_They're here_ her dreams whispered _the stones are here. _But where, where they? Her dreams told her of stone statuettes that could come to life with the right touch. If only she knew whose touch it was. _You don't need to know, just destroy._ Was that even possible? Or was her power sending her into a place she might never come back from?

"Miss Charity?"

Alexis jumped, not having heard the footsteps of the person that had just called her name. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She cursed herself for her unawareness of the world around her.

When she finally met the eyes of said person, she was relieved. "Professor Bryant!" she cried softly with happy recognition, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Aiden looked remotely confused for a moment, but then shrugged.

"Why, if might I ask? And what are you doing here so late at night?" Alexis's green cloak billowed around her in the night air, the moonlight shining in her wide, innocent eyes. "I thought I could do this alone," she said softly, " but it seems that I need someone by my side." She paused for a moment. "Someone like you."

"You still haven't answered my other question." She blinked. "Oh! Yes… my dreams, they… told me to come here. Tonight. Something's going to happen, and there's something I need to find." Here she shivered and wrapped her cloak around her tighter, her eyes shifting nervously.

"But I'm afraid. I think they're behind the fences but I don't want to go alone."

Aiden was skeptical about his best student's mentality for a moment, little of what she said making any sense, but his innate sense of information told him he should go with her. "It's all right," he said, putting a gloved hand on her left shoulder, "I'll go with you, even if it is technically trespassing."

She smiled up at him, and he tenderly smiled back.

They climbed the fence that led to the alleyway behind the houses of Piminy Street and Cathedral Close with only the slightest difficulty.

"I really wish they'd make gates or something for these places," Aiden grumbled. "It's an old part of the city, the oldest if I'm not mistaken," Alexis informed him, "gates weren't exactly in the building plans at the time. There was the shop, with the rooms of the family that owned it on top, a front door, and a back. And of course, the gateless fences." She smiled in the darkness.

It was only when they stepped into the light that she lost her smile, and she gasped in wonder at the sight she now saw. Aiden's jaw simply went slack.

"They're bits of people," she said softly, "stone people." Aiden nodded once he got his mouth in working order again. "And animals. See the horse without its tail there?" Alexis nodded as well. "I can't destroy these," she told him, "not now anyway. I don't have then means to do so." Aiden looked at her doubtfully.

"Why? Your dreams again?" She looked across the landscape of frozen stone figures. "Yes. I figured they were trying to tell me to destroy them."

"But you can't right now." She shook her head.

"I don't have that kind of power." Or, so she thought. She fingered the black stone in her hands, the one that didn't reflect any light at all. She couldn't figure out why she had it, but it always seemed to find it's way back to her.

"We should head back. I don't see much we can do here," she said as the stone twirled through her fingers.

Aiden couldn't seem to agree more.

They'd climbed the fence again, Aiden somehow getting his cloak caught on one of the barbs – "This is hardly funny, Charity," he'd hissed, though only jokingly – but they made it back to the street in relative safety.

"You need someone to walk you home?" She cleared her throat. "It's an awful long walk…"

Aiden suddenly stood very still, as if listening for something. She looked him over, confused as to why he'd stood so rigidly so quickly. She got her answer when he tackled her and they dove behind a nearby postbox. "Stay down, Charity," he murmured, "and this time I mean it." Aiden looked up over the postbox so only his eyes saw over it, his fair hair blending in with the rays of moonlight. Alexis, curious, looked behind the left side, across to a tree nearby the stone shop they'd just been standing close to.

A boy stood there, fair haired, somewhat thin, with clothes just a tad too big for him, and a figure cloaked in shadow. The shadowy figure gave the boy a command, and then the boy spoke.

"Now!" he called out softly.

The little boy, as far as either could tell, was staring at the door with intense concentration, and they could feel ripples part the energies of the air. "An endowment," Alexis breathed. Aiden seemed to agree. Moments later, a clumsy but large stone man walked out of the shop and down the street with the boy and the figure. Neither knew what these events meant as they walked to the Charity Mansion, but they could at least presume they weren't good.

* * *

Ooh, suspense! I love it! Thirteen is supposedly a lucky number (according to the Midnighters) and twelve is an unlucky one... makes sense. So something good has to happen next chapter. :D Srry I haven't updated for a while. My plotbunnies have all run away from me (and gone to other stories XD) but don't give up on me!


End file.
